Brainstorming in Underworld
by Zexy et Baka
Summary: Séries d'OS basés essentiellement sur les Dieux des rêves et l'armée d'Hadès. Rating M / délires en tout genre à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Drabble 19: L'Apocalypse selon les rêves
1. Quelle famille !

Disclamer : Tout est à Masami Kurumada sauf les deux cerveaux (ou plutôt les deux grains de sable) qui écrivent.

Voici notre premier OS en commun. Nous espérons que l'humour vous plaira !

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

/0\0/0\

Drabble 1 ou Quelle famille !

Cette nuit à Elysion était particulière fraiche ce soir, car oui il ne faut pas oublier que la nuit existe aussi au Paradis, et les dieux jumeaux étaient aux premières loges sur leur balcon pour profiter de l'air. Estimant que le thé n'était pas assez viril pour lui, Thanatos avait droit à sa tasse de café, et c'est à travers la fumée qui émanait de cette dernière qu'il surveillait chaque mouvement de son cher frère. Celui-ci semblait complètement ailleurs et morose depuis quelques jours au point de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Et jamais ô grand jamais, Hypnos n'avait une seule fois boudé son frère depuis leur naissance. Comprenez bien que la vie dans un Tupperware comme deux pauvres tranches de melon n'était pas la meilleure enfance dont on puisse rêver.

Bref, la situation était catastrophique pour Thanatos qui réfléchissait à s'en faire exploser les neurones sur ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que son doudou blond lui fasse la trougne. N'ayant pas pour habitude de faire dans la dentelle et d'employer la diplomatie courtoise de gentleman réputée chez les anglais, à l'exception d'un bourru alcoolique monosourcil dont on s'abstiendra de citer l'identité, le noiraud alla droit au but :

-T'accouches oui ou merde ? Quelle gaffe monumentale tu me reproches cette fois-ci ? D'avoir teint les sous-vêtements d'Hadès en rose fluo?

L'autre ne répondit rien, ne bougea pas un cil. Il n'avait même pas entendu ce que disait son jumeau. Lui, regardait au loin, bien au-delà de l'Elysion, dans son passé. Il ne pouvait s'ôter leur visage, ces cinq frimousses souriantes, ronchonnes ou encore blasées, ces cinq caractères totalement différents et qui pourtant lui étaient si propres.

-Je suis vraiment le pire des enfoirés ! S'exclama enfin le Sommeil en mettant une violente droite à la table qui s'écroula au sol, emportant au passage la Mort dans sa chute.

Le blond disparu dans son monde sous le regard interloqué de son frère qui était toujours à terre, les jambes légèrement entrouvertes et sa tunique remontée qui laissait entrapercevoir son boxer avec Pedobear sur l'entrejambe.

De son côté, Hypnos arriva à sa destination et se précipita vers les profondeurs de son élément. Il y trouva une porte semblable à celle d'une cage et la frappa pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement en exploser le verrou. Une fois à l'intérieur, tout était noir et en ruine. Le plafond comme le sol était impossible à distinguer tant la dimension était immense. Seules des plateformes, un peu partout dans l'air, permettaient de poser pied mais ce n'est pas ce qui importait au terrible dieu. Celui-ci décolla aussitôt à la vitesse de la lumière, passant devant de gros orbes brisés ainsi que de nombreuses plantations fanées pour finalement aboutir devant ce qui semblait être des restes de portails. D'une vague de cosmos, il balaya chaque morceau.

-Montrez-vous ! Cria-t-il, ne me dites pas que vous avez définitivement été rasé de ce monde ! S'il-vous-plait…

Un bruit ressemblant à un léger gémissement se fit entendre derrière lui et il les vit. Cinq boules lumineuses flottaient. L'une était entourée de mini boules brillantes, une autre avait une sorte de chien monstrueux qui lui tournait autour, sa voisine de palier était prise dans un filet de pavot, celle qui suivait était fissurée, brillait moins que les autres et avait une miniature d'arène placée sous elle dont elle semblait aspirer quelque chose, et autour de la dernière, flottaient des arches.

-Vous avez encore besoin de nous pour une guerre ? Demanda la dernière.

-Non, je suis venu vous chercher et tout reprendre à zéro, mes fils, souffla Hypnos en serrant les cinq sphères contre lui. Je vais vous redonner un corps et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour pour ce que j'ai fait. Je suis désolé les enfants…

-Je ne suis pas sûr de bien saisir, nous ne partons pas en guerre ?

-Non Oneiros, plus jamais je ne vous enverrez à l'abattoir. Vous avez trop donné toi et tes frères.

-J'suis une fille moi ! S'exclama la première.

-Putain Phantasos arrête avec ça ! Cria l'orbe au chien, t'es juste un mec qui aime se travestir et collectionner des rêves et des bras !

-Oh ! Tu es jaloux Ikelos ! Avoue que tu es triste de ne pas être aussi viril qu'El Cid.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrr ! El Cid ! Rugit celle avec l'arène, j'ai raté de peu de savourer ses rêves, sa volonté et sa vie !

-Pour infos, la guerre sainte est finie depuis 250 ans, coupa l'orbe aux pavots, je doute qu'il soit encore en vie. Alors Phobetor, tu te calmes, et les deux autres, chut !

-Il doit avoir un remplaçant depuis le temps Morphée, s'exclama l'illusioniste, et je suis sûre qu'il doit être aussi beau et froid.

-L'autre et ses phantasmes de sadomasochiste…

-La ferme Ikelos !

-Calmez-vous les enfants, les interrompit Hypnos qui se massait les tempes, je vous sors d'ici et vous réglez vos comptes après.

Et c'est avec ses cinq ballons de handball phosphorescent qu'Hypnos revint sur la terrasse, sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que son paquet explose et que cinq mioches de dix ans s'écrasent sur le sol, au pied de Thanatos.

-J'ignorais que tes tendances se portaient aussi sur les enfants. Je savais tes coups étranges mais alors là…

-Ne dis pas d'âneries Thanatos, je ne vais pas me faire mes propres fils tout de même.

-Et cha chille, ajouta Phantasos, toujours le museau face contre terre.

Les dream god se levèrent et furent heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur visage d'autrefois. Un gros câlin général s'ensuivit. La Mort qui n'aimait définitivement pas ce genre de retrouvailles, décida d'aller directement à la case lit, sans même demander ses câlins privés avec son frère. Ce dernier le rejoignit deux heures après et se coucha à ses côtés après avoir bordé ses fils.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée mais aucun des jumeaux ne dormaient. Il n'y avait pas d'activités torrides, juste des réflexions silencieuses, enfin, si on oubliait Thanatos et sa curiosité.

-Pourquoi tu ne les ramène que maintenant ?

-J'avais peur de savoir comment ils réagiraient... et puis je me suis dit que je devais les ramener même s'ils me tuaient juste après.

-Je vois…

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir doucement et leurs regards se posèrent sur des quintuplés avec des yeux fatigués et larmoyants.

-On peut dormir avec vous ? Demandèrent-ils timidement, on a fait un cauchemar…

-Et c'est pas de ma faute, bailla Ikelos en se frottant les yeux de fatigue.

-Bien sûr que vous pouvez, dirent les jumeaux en chœur.

La mine déconfite des enfants passa aussitôt, et tous sautèrent avec joie sur le lit et se placèrent de façon à entourer leur papa et tonton. Le lit était bien assez grand pour tous les caser, après tout quand deux dieux nécessitent un matelas pour leurs ébats, et en sachant de qui il s'agit, il faut le plus grand de chez Monforama. La suite de la nuit put enfin reprendre son cours normal sous le sourire d'Hadès, assit dans l'herbe avec une chevelure verte sur les genoux, et de la pluie d'étoiles filantes qu'il faisait tomber pour couronner le tout.

/0\0/0\

**Voilà les gens ! 8D Oui, c'est normal que ce soit en gras, c'est Baka à l'antenne XD**

**Bref ! Je tiens juste à préciser que je joue ici le rôle absolument gratifiant de pot de fleur, parce que cet OS en haut, c'est Zexy qui l'a écrite à 99.9999999% (sans déconner, j'ai ajouté 9 mots...), en même pas un après-midi s'il-vous-plait XD J'essaierais d'écrire aussi, mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas la même qualité d'écriture T^T **_(Là c'est en italique, donc c'est Zexy qui a volé le micro ! :pp je tiens juste à dire que Baka a écrit des OS et qu'ils seront postés. Et j'ai pas tout écrit, on a fait le délire toutes les deux, j'ai juste retapé)._

**Enfin bon, le but de cet OS est (selon moi) de vous faire découvrir ce qu'on pense des dream gods 8D Mon avis ? C'est mes frangins à MOUAAAHHHH ! *se prend une enclume***

**Pourquoi il faut toujours que je raconte ma vie, telle est la question XD**

**Enfin bon j'espère que cet OS vous plaira ! :3**

**Baka**

**PS: Vous voulez la preuve que j'adore les dieux des rêves ? Je fais pousser du pavot chez mouah 8D *la fille pas du tout louche* **_(Véridique ! xD elle m'en envoie quand j'en ai plus...xD)_


	2. L'épée de Damoclès de la surface

Bonjour les gens ! :33

On est tellement contentes que ça vous ai plu XD Nous qui pensions faire un flop avec notre fandom innovant, nous avons été agréablement surprises.

Merci à PerigrinTouque pour sa review, son follow et son favorite, Kangoo pour sa review, NekroPhobia pour sa review, sa follow et son fav', L'envol du griffon pour son follow et son fav', et la review et le favorite de MisterKaguya! Ça en fait, du monde, pour un seul chapitre et c'est super motivant pour la suite ^^

Comme promis, un chapitre un peu plus court.

Disclaimer: Rien à nous, à part les idées shootées au pavot ! (paie ta transition... XD)

Bonne lecture ! :3

/0\0/0\

Drabble 2 ou L'épée de Damoclès de la surface

Tentant de se maitriser et de ne pas soupirer une nouvelle fois - on est un dieu froid ou on en est pas un -, le seigneur dodo se dirigea vers le premier fleuriste qu'il aperçut.

Eh oui, la déité s'était enfin décidée à lever son divin fessier d'Elysion et de sortir. Enfin, plus précisément, le big boss Hades lui avait gentiment demandé d'aller chercher des fleurs pour égayer les enfers, sous peine de s'en prendre une. De punition, pas de fleur. Pourquoi aller en chercher sur Terre ? Parce que le dieu blond rechignait à en arracher d'Elysion. De ce fait, il était allé dans le monde mortel, tentant d'ignorer les couinements de chiots abandonnés de ses fils, ainsi que leurs yeux de chatons orphelins perdu sous la pluie.

Hypnos arriva devant les fleurs, qu'il dévisagea. Elles ne valaient vraiment pas celles du paradis, mais bon, tant pis, hein. Il réfléchissait à quelle variété emporter, tout en songeant qu'il aurait justement dû emporter Morphée avec lui, pour qu'il le conseille, quand il les vit. Ces pétales carmins et blanches, d'autres plus oranges, d'autres plus roses... Des pavots. Il les observa longuement, et resta campé sur ses positions: ceux de son fils étaient bien plus beaux.

La fleuriste, ayant remarqué le grand blond - ou plutôt son visage, ses courbes, ses jambes, ses... Bref. -, s'approcha de lui. Voyant qu'il regardait les fleurs avec un air appuyé, elle demanda, méfiante tout de même:

\- Bonjour... Ces fleurs vous intéressent ?

Hypnos soupira intérieurement, embêté de devoir répondre.

\- Non, je regardais.

\- C'est pour vous droguer ? Fit l'autre en haussant un sourcil.

Le cerveau du dieu mit du temps à assimiler ce que l'autre greluche venait de dire. Finalement, il répondit très lentement:

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Quoi, vous ne connaissez pas les propriétés du pavot ?

Le blond agita sa main, comme pour chasser un insecte ennuyeux.

\- Je sais qu'il peut endormir...

\- Pas seulement, le pavot somnifère, ou pavot à opium, peut servir à fabriquer de l'héroïne.

Le dieu bugua. Purement et simplement. Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne bougeait plus. Enfin, délaissant totalement l'humaine, il fonça vers son monde. Arrivé, il vit Phantasos, essayant tant bien que mal de coiffer Ikelos, tout en évitant les morsures et autres griffures de ce dernier; Oneiros, lisant un livre, avec Phobetor endormi sur son épaule; et Morphée, dans un coin, occupé à faire sécher un pavot flétri pour récupérer ses graines. Le Sommeil fonça sur ce dernier, et l'attrapa par le col:

\- Ne me dis pas que tu te drogues ?! Siffla-t-il, mauvais.

Son fils, déstabilisé par la question, et perdant son sang-froid, balbutia:

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait fabriquer de la drogue avec.

\- Je ne m'en sers pas comme ça... Commença Morphée. Parfois, je fais du pain, mais...

\- Au lieu d'être drogué, il est boulanger ! Pouffa Phantasos.

\- Et toi tu es coiffeur, alors tais-toi ! Souffla Ikelos, agacé, avec un nœud rose dans les cheveux.

\- Du... Pain ? Répéta Hypnos, un sourcil haussé.

-Beh oui du pain, tu sais bien, le long bâton doré et croquant qui laisse des saletés partout quand on mord dedans. Et moi je mets mon pavot dessus pour obtenir une surface noire et granuleuse.

-Je sais ce que c'est merci ! Nan mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es bien certain que tu ne te drogues pas avec ? Tu n'oserais pas, toi, mon fils, mon chéri, mon diamant, mon petit cœur fleuri, mon…

-Oui bon, abrèges, coupa le Modeleur, le rouge au joues.

-Mon lapin en sucre, mon canard en chocolat, mon bâtonnet de barbe à papa, te droguer comme un vulgaire humain en proie au désespoir ? Et puis même ! Pourquoi tu fais du pain ? C'est…humain, c'est trop …humain, y a que les humains qui font ça. Ce sont les humains qui ont fait ça ! Avec leurs sales petites pattes griffues, leur nez tout rose, et leur pelage gris.

-Non, là papa, tu confonds avec Ratatouille…

-Rataquoi ? Ahh ! Encore un truc humain ! Ils sont partout ! Y en a partout autour de moi, ils ont eu Hadès et ils m'auront aussi ! Regardez comment il a changé depuis que Shun est rentré dans sa vie ! Il sourit, il fait des cadeaux à tout le monde, il a permis les RTT et les congés payés aux spectres, ces sales humains, et …et…il a instauré une justice équitable aux enfers ! Pour une fois que je partage les sentiments de Rune…Le pauvre…Faire une dépression car il n'a plus son fouet, et ne peut plus condamner quelqu'un de façon exagérée. Bientôt il ouvrira même les portes d'Elysion à toute cette vermine !

Ses cinq fils le toisèrent, effarés. Les cheveux d'Hypnos étaient hérissés comme des poils de chats en colère et ses pupilles avaient tellement rétréci qu'ils ne les voyaient plus. Le blondinet fit demi-tour et partit. Phantasos se tourna vers Morphée :

-Wesh, c'est de la bonne ton herbe !

-Mais je ne comprends pas, il ne l'a ni fumée, ni mangé, ni reniflé.

-Ce sont sans doute les effluves. Il avait les pieds sur du pavot qui ont sans doute libéré leurs émanations, dit Oneiros.

De son côté, Hypnos arriva tout chancelant sur la terrasse et s'écroula au pied de son frère qui, au lieu de lui prêter main forte, avait mille idées perverses qui lui traversait l'esprit à la vue du corps de son frère couché. Toutefois, il la joua grand frère protecteur.

-Ça ne va pas petit frère ?

-Je…ma tête…j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir été moi pendant un moment…les humains…toujours eux…drogue….pavot.

Ce furent les derniers mots d'Hypnos qui s'endormit à même le sol. Thanatos eut un rictus sadique.

-Finalement, ces humains ont de bons côtés. Hmm …Merci Morphée de faire pousser du pavot, souffla la Mort en baissant les yeux sur son frère. Tu as toujours été innocent Hypnos, tu ne sais pas tout ce que l'on peut faire avec une personne dans ton état…

Le brun prit sa moitié dans ses bras et l'amena dans leur chambre, en s'assurant bien de fermer la porte. C'est officiel, il y aurait du pavot dans toutes les jardinières du temple, et le pain au pavot deviendrait la spécialité d'Elysion.

/0\0/0\

_Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Celui-ci a quasiment été totalement écrit par Baka, après tout c'est elle la botaniste et c'est elle qui a trouvé l'idée de base du pavot. J'ai juste aidé pour trouver la fin mais après tout est d'elle. Je tiens à prévenir que ma petite Baka est une petite fleur sensible (bien que perverse) qui n'est jamais sûre d'elle quand elle poste son travail sur fanfic car elle redoute toujours les vilaines personnes aussi chargées d'insultes en elles que de pustules qui squattent sur Zelos. Aussi je vous demande gentiment de garder de possibles remarques acerbes pour vous. Je ne vise personne en particulier car je lis beaucoup d'auteur sur le fandom de Saint Seiya et je sais que ce sont tous des petits anges, mais quand je parle de personnes agressives, je vise surtout les anonymes sans comptes (même s'ils sont à 98% super gentil). Donc que personne ne prenne mal ce que je viens de dire, ce n'est vraiment pas le but ^^ mais si vous ne voulez pas rendre de compte à un Taureau (oui c'est mon signe et alors ? xD) en furie, restez constructifs dans vos reproches et courtois, car moi aussi je risque de très mal prendre une review michante (surtout que je suis dans ma période bac, donc pour peu que je rate une épreuve, je risque d'être aussi violente qu'une Great Horn (restons dans son signe xD))._

_Es todo para el momento. __Nous avons encore une longue liste d'OS avant d'arriver à l'épuisement du stock mais si jamais vous souhaitez voir quelque chose en particulier (comme Thani ou Hypnos à pwal), demandez-le nous :ppp _

_Bref, au prochain chapitre les p'tits Lu ! ^^_


	3. Jalousie fraternelle

Bonjour/Bonsoir les gens ! :3

**Juste un petit message de Baka: CAALIINNN ! XD Na, vraiment, merci d'avoir été si gentils avec moi :33 Ca compte beaucoup :33**

_Petit mot de Zexy qui passe par là en coup de vent: Hello les gens, merci pour vos commentaires ! Ça motive pour la suite ! _

Merci à **PeregrinTouque**, **L'envol du griffon**, **Guest**, **NekroPhobia**, **Kangoo** et **silenceloy** pour leur reviews ! :33

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

**Guest:** Merci beaucoup :33

**Silenceloy:** =3=

Bonne lecture ! :3

Bon anniversaire MisterKaguya ! 8D

* * *

Drabble 3 ou Jalousie fraternelle

Assit dans son grand sofa alors qu'une canicule frappait Elysion, Thanatos pestait, pour changer. Il repensait à sa triste enfance qu'il avait eue avec son frère, à toujours être rejeté par les autres dieux. Personne ne voulait d'eux, Zeus les avait chassé de son domaine et les avait jetés dans les bras d'Hadès après les avoir arraché à leur mère. Le noiraud se souvenait de son cher petit frère qui grelottait à ses côtés, les yeux embués de larmes, s'accrochant désespérément à lui dans la crainte qu'il lui soit pris aussi. La Mort avait regardé son frère droit dans les yeux en lui jurant que jamais ils ne seraient séparés. Et il avait tenu parole, défendant son jumeau contre tout contact avec quelqu'un d'autre, même Hadès. Ce dernier s'était vu plus d'une fois agressé par le jeune dieu en colère qui refusait à tout prix que son cadet puisse souffrir à nouveau. Mais cette garde rapprochée et se replie sur lui-même n'avaient pas apporté que des avantages au Sommeil qui, malgré une réflexion de calculateur et un tempérament de manipulateur fourbe, froid, mais terriblement sexy, ne savait pas se battre et redoutait toujours le contact contre un adversaire si jamais son jumeau venait à quitter ce monde.

Thanatos savait qu'il ne faisait pas toujours les bons choix pour son frère et il espérait qu'il ne le lui reprocherait jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est la Mort qui estimait une mauvaise décision de la part de son jumeau adoré. En effet, il lui en voulait tout bêtement d'avoir ramené ses neveux à la vie car ils avaient eu l'outrage impardonnable de voler toute l'attention de son blondinet d'amour qui ne le calculait plus du tout. La promesse que Thanatos avait faite à Hypnos n'était apparemment pas réciproquement valable. Des envies de bains de sang tentaient sournoisement le dieu qui se força à ne pas agir, pensant à son frère, en larmes, et totalement décomposé devant les cadavres de ses fils, morts autant de fois que le chevalier du Phoenix.

Etant trop occupé à tirer une gueule de dépressif pendu, la Mort ne vit pas son frère arriver dans son dos. C'est en se retournant violemment dans le but de mettre un coup de poing de rage dans l'air qu'il remarqua la présence de son jumeau qu'il rata d'un micromillimètre. Le Sommeil le regarda, légèrement choqué à l'idée d'avoir évité de justesse un coup qui l'aurait forcément envoyé valsé à l'autre bout du temple.

-Ah ! Hypnos ! Pardon d'avoir fait ça, je n'avais pas senti ta présence. Imagine bien que le coup n'était pas pour toi.

-Oui, je m'en doute un peu, enfin j'espère… Bref ! Je venais te voir afin de savoir si tu pouvais garder tes neveux une petite heure, j'ai une course importante à faire pour Hadès, il ne veut plus de pavots mais de l'alcool en très grande quantité. Je dois donc retourner chez ces…humains un petit moment. Tu es un amour de les garder, bisous je t'aime, à tout à l'heure.

Et sans laisser le temps au plus vieux de broncher ou de dire son opinion, le blondinet se jeta dans un vortex avec une motivation à casser des briques avec le petit doigt. Finalement, après une petite réflexion, le dieu se demanda si ce n'était pas mieux d'avoir les petits quintuplés sous son emprise pendant une heure. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il alla vers leur chambre, leur petite boubouille en ligne de mire. Ils allaient voir qui était le plus important aux yeux d'Hypnos. Le dieu déboula précipitamment.

-Ecoutez-moi bien bandes de petits monstres, je ne le répèterais pas deux fois ! Hypnos est à moi et si vous l'ennuyez avec vos chichis, vous aurez affaire à moi !

-Mais tonton, on a rien fais, chouina Oneiros.

-Me prenez pas pour un idiot sale morveux ! Je vois clair dans votre jeu perfide qui a pour but de me ravir l'intérêt de mon Hypnos.

Le dieu claqua la porte et la ferma à clé, laissant les petits couiner et frapper violemment sur la paroi de bois. Leurs petits pouvoirs étaient encore bien faibles pour faire exploser la porte. Thanatos se rassit à la terrasse et fixa l'horizon, le regard sévère, sa tasse de café au bec. Il fit une partie d'échec en solitaire jusqu'au retour de son frère qui était éreinté de son second voyage consécutif chez les humains.

-Tu t'es bien amusé cette fois-ci ?

-J'préfère pas en parler. C'est fou comme les humains sont encore plus stupides sous l'influence de l'alcool. Ils avouent leurs secrets les plus intimes, insultent tout le monde et se laissent toucher par d'autres.

-Tu ne nieras pas que ce dernier exemple te convient tout à fait. Tu n'as pas rechigné à nos petits câlins après que tu ais succombé au pavot de Morphée.

-Je l'ai fait exprès ! S'offusqua le blond, le rouge aux joues. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Morphée, comment vont mes fils ?

-Oh, bien je pense.

-Thanatos, gronda Hypnos, tu t'es occupé d'eux au moins ?

-J'suis allé les voir une fois et ils allaient bien.

Inquiet pour ses précieux petits bouts de choux, le dieu partit d'un pas pressant et tourna la poignée de la chambre qui resta bloquée.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Papa au secours ! Tonton nous a séquestrés après nous avoir crié dessus ! S'écria Phobetor.

-Et il a essayé d'abuser de moi ! Pleurnicha Phantasos.

-Qu'est-ce tu dis comme connerie toi ? Contra Ikelos, il nous a engueulés sans raison et nous as enfermés ! Il t'a pas violé !

-Son regard démontrait le contraire !

-Ah parce que tu lis dans le regard des gens toi maintenant, c'est nouveau ça ! Hé les gars, Phantasos est un augure !

-La ferme !

-Quoi ? Tu me dis pas la f…

-THANATOS ! Hurla Hypnos, stoppant net la dispute de ses fils.

-Oui mon cher frère d'amour ?

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu leur as fait ?! Continua le blondinet en arrachant net la porte, libérant ses fils qui lui sautèrent dessus en mode « gros câlin à leur papounet d'amour ».

-Ils m'ont insulté ! Se défendit le brun, mécontent de les voir sur sa propriété.

-C'est pas vrai ! Il a hurlé en nous menaçant ! Brailla Morphée.

-Thanatos ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

-Hihihi, il est jaloux car tu passes moins de temps avec lui. On t'accapare trop papounet, sourit Phantasos.

-Grand frère, souffla le blond, tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?

-Oui…je t'aime et j'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus rien pour toi.

-Oh…Thanatos…Je ne m'en apercevais pas… Pardonne-moi je t'en prie, tu as tant fait pour moi et je ne te remercie pas en retour. Tu me soutenais dans les moments difficiles, tu me protégeais…

-Shhhht…je sais tout ça.

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que le Sommeil posa ses poids et se jeta sur les lèvres de son frère qui mit du temps à réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait. Quand son cerveau s'actualisa, il agrippa les hanches de son jumeau d'une main et commença à détacher la chemise que le blond avait mise pour aller à la surface, dévoilant ses épaules immaculées qu'il parsema de petits suçons qui se perdirent dans le cou. Le brun se délectait des gémissements étouffés de son frère tandis que la main située à sa ceinture, descendait effleurer le petit derrière rond qu'il connaissait tant. Hypnos se sentait perdre pied, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. La Mort appuya sur une zone sensible avec son genou, faisant couiner le Sommeil qu'il souleva juste après comme une mariée.

-Bande de petits cochons, arrêtez de baver sales pustules. Cet appel au viol est à moi.

-Pas de problème, s'exclama Phantasos, des étoiles pleins les yeux alors que les autres avaient détourné le regard.

-Vous n'êtes pas si gênants que ça finalement… Mais on en reparlera plus tard, sinon toute l'excitation de mon tendre paquet va disparaitre. Ça serait dommage pour lui de devoir tout recommencer~~

-T-Thanatos, soupira Hypnos.

-Patiente encore un peu, petit pervers, susurra le dieu ténébreux au creux de l'oreille de sa moitié, lui donnant un flot de frisson.

Phantasos qui était le seul à être resté pour écouter, n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'entendre des miaulements et des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Il en sautilla de joie.

* * *

**Voilà ! :D On espère que ça vous a plu ! :3**

**Tout ce chapitre est de Zexy (je pense que ça se voit XD)** _Que Baka a gentiment corrigé et posté car je n'avais pas le temps de le faire ^^ _

**Bye ! :3** _Bisous ^w^_**  
**


	4. Quiproquo

Salut tout le monde ! :3

**Cet OS est de moi, c'était un délire que je me suis faite toute seule il y a longtemps XD**

**J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, parce que j'ai posté une fic LotR sur mon compte qui s'est prise un vent (m'enfin je savais que ça allait donner ça XD), c'était la fin de 3e (donc je perdais certains amis qui allaient dans un lycée différent...) et je stressait pour le brevet, mais finalement je me suis bien amusée à écrire XD**

Merci à **PeregrinTouque** **NekroPhobia**, **silenceloy** et ****Kangoo**** pour leur reviews ! :33

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

**Silenceloy:** Oui, en même temps vu ses membres... XD On adore Phanta aussi XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drabble 4 ou Quiproquo

L'ambiance était tendue dans le Royaume d'Hades. Trois spectres bien précis se regardaient avec un air étrange. Leur visage rouge à force de lutter contre l'inévitable, il Les regardaient tomber, les uns après les autres. Et ils comptaient, et recommençaient, encore et encore. Tout autour d'eux s'amassaient Leurs cadavres, jetés avec négligence par terre. La plupart étaient brisés.

Le combat continuait, sans fin, toujours le même geste, même s'il paraissait de moins en moins assuré à mesure qu'Ils se vidaient.

Les trois spectres semblait sur le point de lâcher prise, mais chacun refusait d'admettre leur défaite. Les morceaux brillants étaient étalés sur le sol, tout autour d'eux. L'atmosphère de l'endroit était lourde, étouffante. Cependant, la main tremblante, ils continuaient, pour leur honneur, pour la victoire. A chaque réincarnation, tout recommençait, inlassablement.

L'un des Trois tangua, puis s'écroula au sol, étouffant. Les deux derniers se regardaient fixement, sans broncher. D'autres cadavres, d'autres tremblements, et finalement, un seul resta debout.

Ce dernier eu un sourire qui s'étala sur son visage.

\- J'ai gagné le cuitage des trois juges ! RESPECTEZ MOI-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Puis il tomba face contre terre, avec demain, une très grosse migraine.

Hades soupira, et Les regarda.

Les verres de bière étalés sur le sol.

* * *

**I regret nothing 8D**

**C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire XD**

**A la prochaine ! :3**


	5. Une obsession vraiment obsessionnelle

Disclamer : Tout est à Masami Kurumada

_Voici un nouveau petit OS. Chose promise, chose dût, maintenant que nos épreuves sont finies, nous allons reprendre nos petits délires. Celui-ci arrive assez vite car nous avons reçu une menace traumatisante impliquant des Teletubbies! Nous tairons le nom du malfrat qui a dit ça car nous trouvons cette personne très gentille !_

**A propos du chapitre précédent:**

**Et non, ce n'est pas Rhada qui gagne ! Il s'est bien battu, mais a perdu face à... Minos ! XD Eh oui, cependant des recherches sont en cours et le marionettiste aurait "aidé" Rhadamante à tomber grâce à ses fils... Nous continuons l'enquête XD**

**Réponse aux reviews: **

**silenceloy: Merci pour ta review ! Moui en effet XD Je connais ce fanart, mais ce drabble est assez vieux, c'était à la base un drabble de 100 mots, mais je crois que j'avais juste envie d'écrire sur les juges qui se bourraient la tronche XD**

**Lokiragnarok: Merci pour ta review, je réponds en haut ! (cat)**

**Merci aussi à L'envol du griffon, à NekroPhobia et à PerigrinTouque à qui nous avons répondu par MP !**

/0\0/0\

Drabble 5 ou Une obsession vraiment obsessionnelle.

Une jovialité sans borne avait élu domicile à Elysion depuis que Thanatos avait enfermé les Dream God par pur professionnalisme de baby-sitting. Hypnos pouvait maintenant lui faire pleinement confiance pour garder ses précieux petits enfants. Ces derniers avaient pardonné à leur oncle qui les couvrait de bisous depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à lui accorder plus de temps en compagnie de leur père.

Les jumeaux étaient entrain de ranger leur temple, pour une fois qu'ils ne buvaient pas du café et du thé, car Hadès avait décrété que le taux de nymphes serait réduit à cause d'un manque soudain de budget, parti en fumée à cause de la beuverie de ses spectres mais aussi dans la préparation de l'évènement estival tant attendu par tous les Enfers.

Cette idée de nettoyage forcé déplaisait fortement à Thanatos qui était purement outré de cette restriction forcée alors que son frère le prenait de manière plus « cool ». En effet, depuis le retour à la vie de ses cinq démons angéliques, le Sommeil était encore plus calme que d'habitude et avait perdu un peu de sa froideur et de son sadisme. C'est donc avec un sourire béat, limite niais, qu'il ramassait sa lingerie sexy tandis que la Mort passait l'aspirateur avec un tissu dans les cheveux, façon Cendrillon. Mais trêve de blablas sur les deux futurs postulants à « C'est du Propre » et intéressons-nous plutôt aux quintuplés qui ne sont pas du tout à Elysion mais …

-Ahhhh ! Ouiiii ! Je veux ! Je veux ! Je veux tellement pluuuus !

-Rah mais tais-toi Phantasos ! S'exclama Ikelos, on n'est pas à la maison là mais en pleine rue, donc entouré d'humains qui nous toisent comme des moules depuis que tu t'es mis à sauter comme une coccinelle piquée à la testostérone.

-Décoince-toi un peu, Ike, c'est le plus beau jour de l'année et je tiens à en profiter un max ! Alors ne pourris pas mon plaisir avec ta mauvaise humeur.

-Je dois pas être le seul à râler vu que Phobetor et Morphée m'aident à porter tes sacs de fringues !

-Ecoute-moi bien toi, gronda le blond. Les soldes c'est toute ma vie ! Ne gâche pas mon plaisir et contente-toi d'avancer.

-Nous ne sommes pas tes esclaves Phantasos !

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, regardez-moi cette lingerie fine, une vraie merveille, s'extasia le travesti. Oneiros, je suis persuadé que ça irait très bien sur toi !

-Sans façon…

-Pfffff … vous ne comprendrez jamais mon goût de la mode. Suivez-moi, je vais vous initier.

Et sans que les quatre autres n'aient eu le temps de crier au viol, l'Illusionniste les poussa dans un magasin et aguicha un vendeur afin de lui donner les goûts de ses frères même sans les connaitre. A une rue des quintuplés, le même problème d'incompréhension vestimentaire avait lieu. Le représentant du débat « la mode pour les nuls » était Aphrodite, le chevalier d'or des Poissons, et les malheureuses victimes étaient tous les autres protecteurs d'Athéna, tirés de force dans le monde merveilleux du shopping. Certains essayèrent de sortir des griffes du suédois comme Deathmask ou Saga, mais c'était sans compter sur Mu et Shaka qui les retenait de force sous prétextes qu'ils quittaient rarement le Sanctuaire pour passer du temps avec eux. Les deux bleus avaient protesté contre cette injustice, mais ils avaient vite succombé aux profils baissés et aux yeux larmoyants couverts par des mèches rebelles des deux chevaliers sages.

Aphrodite poussa la bande d'or dans un magasin. Seul Shion et Dohko restèrent à la terrasse d'un café voisin à la devanture du commerce, s'estimant trop vieux. Faire accompagnateur de voyage scolaire suffisait amplement.

De la même façon que Phantasos avait aguiché un vendeur, Aphrodite fit de même. En se retournant, tout sourire, pour donner le feu vert, il vit avec un soupçon de colère que tous étaient partis. Seul Aldébaran était resté afin de faire plaisir au suédois. Ce dernier soupira et partit finalement visiter la boutique avec le Taureau.

De leur côté, les Dream God avaient fui la tyrannie du blond mais étaient restés dans le magasin, certains articles les ayant aguichés malgré leur mépris de la mode. Les blonds étaient aux chemises, Ikelos aux polos et Oneiros, lui regardait tout autre chose. Son regard ciblait un jeune homme qui regardait différentes chemises. Il détourna vite son attention sur Phantasos qui venait de sauter sur un pauvre client qui se retrouva à terre, l'Illusionniste sur le dos, et des portants sur eux. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'Oracle en voyant son cadet faire mais au fond de lui, un autre sentiment brûlait dans son cœur.

-Phantasos, on y va, tout de suite, déclara-t-il d'un ton très froid.

Le nommé leva les yeux vers son frère et acquiesça. Les autres toisèrent l'argenté d'un air interrogateur mais le suivirent quand il partit. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à leur retour où papa Hypnos les accueillit à bras ouverts. Il reçut un gros vent de la part d'Oneiros qui s'enferma dans sa chambre. Le Sommeil fut tout secoué par cette réaction mais Morphée se chargea de lui expliquer.

-Mon titou… vous avez pour mission d'enquêter sur lui ! Je veux le revoir sourire !

Les quatre hochèrent la tête mais choisirent de laisser leur frère souffler et se reposer. Aussi, ils optèrent pour montrer leurs achats aux jumeaux.

Ailleurs, un jeune homme à l'allure virile hyperventilé dans les bras musclés d'un autre homme aux cheveux bouclés.

-Calme-toi Shura, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de se prendre les pieds dans un porte-vêtements.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas Ayoros ! Cette fille qui m'a sauté dessus ! Elle…elle avait un entrejambe comme toi et moi ! Et il avait un début d'effervescence !

/0\0/0\

_Héééééé voilà ! C'est fini pour ce pitit OS qui a muri dans mon ciboulot pendant que j'aidais ma mère à faire le nocturne de sa boutique pour le premier jour des soldes (donc j'ai pas cherché loin pour trouver une idée, d'autant plus que cet OS ne rentre pas dans le cadre de ceux que nous avons de planifié). Baka m'a aidé à trouver de quoi remplir l'OS et a accepté l'idée de modifier un de nos couples pour en créer un autre : le ShuPhanta ! A la base nous aimions le IkePhanta mais on a changé._

_A la prochaine les P'tits Lu au beurre ! Attendez-vous à une surprise d'ici peu (mais pas forcément le prochain OS~~)_


	6. Les sentiments d'un dieu

Bonjour tout le monde !

Nous revoilà pour un sixième OS :3

Merci à PerigrinTouque et NekroPhobia pour leur reviews :3

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Drabble 6 ou Les sentiments d'un dieu

Depuis la séance magasin orchestrée par Phantasos, Oneiros était perpétuellement perdu dans ses pensées, et restait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre. Même Thanatos s'inquiétait pour l'argenté. Les dieux des rêves avaient plusieurs fois tenté de faire parler leur frère de ce qui le tracassait, mais dès qu'ils évoquaient l'épisode du magasin, le dieu des oracles se refermait comme un Thanatos devant une tasse de thé, et impossible de lui arracher la moindre paroles.

Cependant, même s'il était inquiet pour son frère, Phantasos ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller sur place, heureux de sa « trouvaille ». Un jour où il squattait la chambre d'Oneiros, il babilla:

\- Onei, tu sais le magasin où on était y'a pas longtemps ?

Ledit Onei haussa un sourcil, suspicieux. Ses frères (ou sœur) tentaient tout le temps de reporter la discussion sur son soi-disant "problème"...

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai sauté sur quelqu'un...

\- Et comment l'oublier ! Fit l'argenté avec un petit sourire.

\- Eh bien devine pourquoi je lui ai sauté dessus... C'était le sosie d'El Cid ! Couina le (la) blond(e)

\- Oh...

\- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris.

Oneiros détourna le regard, gêné, et réfléchit. Il savait bien qu'il pouvait faire confiance en Phantasos, puisqu'il ressentait les mêmes choses que lui. L'argenté soupira. Phantasos sembla alors perdre son caractère de pile électrique qui lui était si propre:

\- Frangin, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

L'autre reporta ses yeux sur son frère. Puis, enfin, il avoua:

\- J'ai vu d'autres chevaliers, moi aussi...

\- C'est ça qui te remue autant ? Franchement y'a pas de quoi, on est pénards à Elysion ! Rit le dieu de l'irréel.

\- Phanta... Je suis comme toi...

\- Comme moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Ecoute, j'ai énormément réfléchis depuis cet épisode au magasin. Je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre tout ce temps sans en sortir, je ne vous ai plus adressé la parole depuis, me contentant de vous répondre vaguement à chaque fois. Eh bien, pour tout te dire, c'est parce que j'avais peur. Peur de savoir comment vous dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

-Beh dis-le, tu sais bien que nous ne te jugerons pas.

-Tu sais que parfois j'aimerais être aussi calme que toi quand il s'agit d'avouer un secret.

-On me le dit souvent, c'est vrai, se vanta le blond en faisant voler ses longs cheveux.

-Je me lance… c'est depuis que je t'ai vu sauter sur ce chevalier que je me sens aussi étrange. Je sais que depuis cet évènement, tu ne parles plus que de lui et après quelques jours de réflexion, je me suis dit que si je voulais avoir la réponse à mon arrière-pensée, il faudrait que j'aille là où le problème se pose. Voilà, c'est dur à dire, mais je suis allé au Sanctuaire un jour ou toi et les autres étiez de sortis aux enfers.

-Quoi ?! Tu t'es rendu là-bas sans nous le dire, en risquant fortement de te faire descendre ?!

-Je sais que j'ai pris de gros risques ! S'emporta le gris. Mais je devais le faire ! Bref, je continue. En arrivant là-bas j'ai aussitôt essayé de cacher mon cosmos et j'ai espionné de loin chaque maison à la recherche de celui que je cherchais.

-Ne me dis pas que...

\- S-Si... Acheva Oneiros, de plus en plus nerveux.

-Non ! T'es pas sérieux là ? Personnellement c'est plus du divertissement et de l'amusement pour moi, même si c'est vrai que ce nouvel El Cid a un corps de rêve, mais toi… Je croyais que tu avais abandonné depuis.

-Eh beh non ! Je n'ai pas abandonné depuis tout ce temps !

-Mais il nous tuerait à la moindre occasion ! Nous sommes censés être encore mort ! Nous ne rentrons pas dans le traité de paix entre Athéna et Hadès ! Ils ont le droit d'avoir nos têtes si le cœur leur en dit.

-Tais-toi s'il-te-plait…

L'illusionniste adressa un regard triste à son frère qui lui avait les larmes aux yeux. Les derniers mots de son cadet lui transperçaient le cœur. Il savait déjà tout ça, il savait que lui et sa fratrie étaient des fantômes pour ce monde, et que tout le monde les avait oubliés. Et pourtant, il espérait qu'un jour peut-être, il pourrait…

-Je m'en fiche Phanta… Je pensais qu'étant sa réincarnation, il serait différent et que je n'aimerais pas ce nouveau « lui », mais non ! C'est toujours lui ! Je sais que si je vais le voir il se souviendra de moi, ou au pire sa mémoire sera un peu floue !

-C'est de la folie Onei, s'alarma le blond. Ce nouvel El Cid n'a pas changé lui non plus et pourtant il ne s'est pas rappelé de moi ! Il a pris peur en me voyant mais cela ne m'a pas empêché pour autant de la sentir au fond de lui. Excalibur grondait car elle m'a reconnu. Lui non plus ne te reconnaîtra pas mais « elle » oui !

-Je me fiche qu'elle me reconnaisse, elle n'est pas libre de bouger d'elle-même sans son consentement ! Et je sais qu'il est juste au point de ne pas l'utiliser à tort ! Désolé Phanta mais tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ! J'aime ce chevalier et je ne le crains pas !

* * *

**Mais qui sont ces fameux "il" et "elle" ? 8D**

**Et oui, to be continued ! XD**

**Vous saurez peut-être la vérité au chapitre suivant ! (peut-être 8D)**

**Bye !**


	7. L'appel du Sommeil

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masami Kurumada.

_Hey les gens !_

_Nous revoici avec un nouvel OS ! Il a mis beaucoup de temps à arriver mais que voulez-vous y faire. Nous sommes là c'est l'essentiel ! ^^_

_Je suis sûre que l'une d'entre vous est assez heureuse de voir l'udapte. Comme cette personne peut le constater, j'ai retiré la "contravention" que je lui avais collé car je suis vraiment trop clémente :D_

_Merci à PerigrinTouque et NekroPhobia pour vos reviews !_

_Bonne lecture tout le monde._

/0\0/0\

Drabble 7 ou L'appel du Sommeil.

La nuit venait de tomber sur le manoir Kido alors qu'il y avait encore de l'activité dedans. Tatsumi passait encore un savon à Seiya pour son irrespect envers Athéna alors que les autres bronze avait décidé de se regarder un film d'horreur malgré les protestations de Shun qui refusait catégoriquement au risque de faire des cauchemars. Il proposa timidement d'aller tuer le temps chez Hadès mais cette annonce fut reçue comme un coup de tonnerre et tous exprimèrent leur opinion sur la relation du japonais avec la divinité infernale. Evidemment, personne n'approuvait cet amour mais Shun s'en moquait, il aimait Hadès et aucun n'avait son mot à dire là-dessus.

Hyoga prit un film au hasard et invita ses amis à prendre place sur les grands canapés du salon, ce qu'ils firent avec joie. Seiya les rejoint, équipé comme s'il était au cinéma pour regarder trois films à la suite, et le DVD fut lancé. Le Russe programma les sous-titres au cas où Shiryu ait l'idée de perdre l'ouïe pendant la soirée. Le brun bouda pour cette idée saugrenue mais il n'en teint pas rigueur au blond. Shun se cacha les yeux avec un coussin dès le début mais les bruits de massacres parvenaient à l'atteindre et lui faisaient pousser des gémissements accompagnés par des envies de courir dans les bras de son chéri pour être certain de dormir sans problème. Le chevalier d'Andromède partit se réfugier dans sa chambre lorsqu'il osa porter son regard sur l'écran pour voir une jeune femme se faire égorger à coup de hachoir.

Shun se jeta sur son lit et serra la peluche à l'image de son aimé, en version chibi, que Minos lui avais faite le jour où une forte grippe avait entrainé chez lui une grosse poussée de fils au bout de ses doigts. L'odeur qui se dégageait de la peluche était imprégnée du parfum qu'utilisait habituellement Hadès, ce qui calma Shun sur le coup. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur la reproduction du dieu tout en essayant de trouver le sommeil, mais étrangement, il ne vint pas.

Environ une heure et demie après, Ikki monta se coucher mais choisit de passer par la chambre de son cadet pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas encore traumatisé par le film et il fut surpris de le voir gigoter dans tous les sens en poussant de longs soupirs. Craignant de se faire de mauvaises idées sur les agissements un peu douteux de son cadet, le Phoenix s'avança pour voir Andromède, les sourcils froncés, entrain de rouler d'un bout à l'autre du lit.

-Tu me fais quoi là ? Demanda l'ainé.

-J'arrive pas à dormir ! S'exclama le vert. Ça fait deux heures que j'essaie de trouver le sommeil mais il ne vient pas !

-Attends un peu et tu verras que ça viendra, assura-t-il en regardant d'un mauvais œil la peluche qui trônait sur un coussin.

-Si tu le dis…n'empêche que je n'ai pas du tout sommeil…Bonne nuit Ikki.

-Bonne nuit Shun.

Le Phoenix partit pour rejoindre sa chambre mais au milieu de la nuit, il se leva et erra dans les couloirs du manoir. En chemin, il croisa Hyoga et Shiryu qui discutaient ainsi que Seiya qui regardait les étoiles sur la terrasse. Pégase vit son ami en se tournant et rentra le rejoindre.

-Toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Demanda le brun.

-Oui, je me sens aussi éveillé qu'en plein jour. Shun non plus ne dormait pas quand je suis allé le voir mais je pensais que c'était à cause du film, mais finalement le phénomène touche tout le monde.

-C'est curieux, je me demande ce qui doit dérailler chez les dieux, dit Seiya.

Ailleurs, au même moment, à Elysion, les quintuplés courraient partout dans le palais des dieux jumeaux, Morphée en tête. Ses frères ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, d'ordinaire d'un tempérament calme et discret, voilà que le Modeleur se montrait assez hyperactif depuis quelques heures.

-Calme-toi Morphée, ça n'arrangera pas les choses de gigoter comme ça ! S'écria Oneiros.

-Au contraire mon cher ! Nous avons laissé trop de liberté sentimentale à notre père, bilan : il passe tout son temps sous tonton à couiner jours et nuits, et il en oublie son travail de dieu ! Vous savez quelle heure il est là ?! C'est 3 heures du matin et pas un humain sur cette terre ne dort !

-Et alors ? Intervint innocemment Phantasos. On s'en fou des humains, au contraire c'est marrant de les voir éveillés, ça affaibli leur corps sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et au moins, Nyx est contente ! Pour une fois que des gens s'amusent la nuit au lieu de dormir. Faut pas croire, ça la rend triste la pauvre de voir tout le monde dormir alors que la nuit est si belle.

-Beh toi aussi tu seras triste quand ton « Nouvel El Cid » sera aussi ramolli qu'un chamallow fondu car il manquera d'heures de sommeil, railla méchamment Ikelos.

-Fais pas ton jaloux toi sinon je te vole ton rêve le plus cher et je le brise !

-Euh…Je crois que le moment est mal choisit pour parler de lui…

-Merci Phobetor ! S'exclama Morphée, enfin un qui comprend. Bon ! Vous m'aidez à convaincre notre père d'abandonner le reste de la nuit pour répandre le sommeil ou vous restez là à glander comme des moules fossilisées ?

-On vient, assura Oneiros.

Les quintuplés continuèrent donc leur route vers la chambre des jumeaux et l'ouvrirent sans prendre la peine de toquer. Ils ne furent donc pas choqués en tombant sur une scène qui plut beaucoup à Phantasos. En effet, Hypnos, dos au mur avait la bouche prise dans un langoureux baiser avec son jumeau qui tournait le dos à ses neveux. Aucun des deux ne semblait avoir remarqué la présence des cinq divinités, mais ils furent finalement dans le champ de vision du blond lorsque les longues mèches sombres de Thanatos s'écartèrent. Aussitôt, le Sommeil se mit à gémir pour attirer l'attention de son frère qui interpréta mal cette mélodie sensuelle étant donné qu'il chercha à approfondir encore plus leur petite danse de langues. Déboussolé et honteux devant son « public », le blond fit la première chose que le désespoir lui dicta, c'est-à-dire, empoigner la longue chevelure de jais de sa moitié qui recula aussitôt, entrainant dans son départ un léger filet de bave qu'il lapa d'un coup de langue tout en regardant les joues rosis et le regard voilé de plaisir de son frère que ses fines lunettes mettaient encore plus en valeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Susurra la Mort.

-Les enfants…sont justes derrières toi.

Le brun tourna la tête et adressa un grand sourire à ses neveux, très content de leur avoir montré à quel point il embrassait bien. Morphée leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança.

-Papa, tu ne crois pas que tu as oublié quelque chose de très important ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Oh je ne sais pas…peut-être juste ton travail de dieu du Sommeil ! Tu as oublié d'endormir les hommes !

-QUOI ?! Tu te moques de moi là ?!

-J'EN AI L'AIR PEUT-ÊTRE ?!

Hypnos regarda l'heure et se jeta hors du lit, se moquant bien d'avoir à nouveau jeté son grand frère chéri au sol, et se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse tout en balbutiant.

-Pas de panique, on va arranger tout ça ! Assura Hypnos, tout va bien se passer…

-Non tout ne vas pas bien se passer et tu sais pourquoi ? T'es excité par ta nuit avec tonton ! Si tu uses de tes pouvoirs maintenant, bonjour la multitude de rêves érotiques qu'on va devoir gérer !

-Ah ! Par Hadès tu as raison ! Si mère me voyait, elle aurait honte !

-Beh je pense qu'elle va vite le savoir vu que tout le monde est debout en pleine nuit, dit Oneiros.

-Mais je ne pourrais pas calmer l'excitation de mon cosmos avant une bonne heure !

Morphée poussa un long soupir en se grattant nerveusement la tête. Son père avait raison, à ce rythme, l'humanité était bonne à faire nuit blanche. De son côté, Phantasos regardait les jardinières de pavot lorsqu'il fit un bon en poussant un cri de joie.

-J'AI TROUVÉ ! Morphée viens avec moi tout de suite !

Et sans laisser le temps à son frère de réagir, le blondinet lui agrippa le bras et l'amena à sa suite. Avant de se demander ce que son cadet attendait de lui, le Modeleur se retrouva affublé d'une longue tunique verte tandis que l'Illusionniste revêtait un déguisement d'ours. Ce dernier prit un magnétophone et se tourna vers son frère.

-On va endormir le monde nous-même !

-Euh…tu m'expliques ton délire là ?

-Prends énormément de pavot en poudre, et tu verras.

Sans trop savoir s'il avait raison de suivre son frère ou pas, Morphée alla chercher des sacs de pavots et rejoignit Phantasos.

C'est ainsi que grâce à l'idée faramineuse de l'Illusionniste, les deux dieux se retrouvèrent à faire un remix de « Bonne nuit les petits » sauf que le sable avait été remplacé par du pavot, mais la musique du dessin animé était bien présente grâce au magnétophone. Depuis ce jour, tous les humains trainaient des pieds au réveil, et les plus jeunes développaient également une attitude de zombies en manque de cervelles.

/0\0/0\

_Voilà, c'est fini pour ce petit OS ! On espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D  
_

_On se retrouve pour la suite d'ici peu !_

_A plus les p'tits Lu !_


	8. Et ceux d'un chevalier

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici la suite de l'OS 6 "Les sentiments d'un dieu". On espère qu'il vous plaira :3

Merci à **PeregrinTouque** pour sa review, et à **Lounacat** pour ses trois reviews XD

**PS: J'ai essayé de bien faire ressentir les émotions et sentiments mais je sais pas si c'est génial XD J'ai fait de mon mieux XD**

* * *

Drabble 8 ou Et ceux d'un chevalier

Ikelos venait de revenir du sanctuaire avec l'âme de Sisyphe du Sagittaire. Il appela ses frères, qui se réunirent.

\- Bien joué frangin ! Fit Phantasos, fier.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ? S'inquiéta Morphée.

\- Pour qui vous me prenez ? Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de réagir que le chevalier n'avait plus d'âme ! Répondit Ikelos.

\- On te reconnaît bien là, sourit Oneiros.

\- On fait quoi de l'âme ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Débuta le dieu des Oracles. Il faudrait que-

\- Que ?

\- Attendez, j'ai l'impression que l'âme veut parler...

\- L'âme ? Répéta Morphée, circonspect.

\- Oui...

Ikelos libéra légèrement l'âme, afin qu'elle puisse s'exprimer.

\- ...Enfermez-moi dans un rêve... Fit-elle.

\- Pardon ?

Les quatre frères se regardèrent. Se moquait-il d'eux ? Ou alors il était tout simplement complètement stupide.

\- Je m'occupe de lui. Fit Oneiros, décidé.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas.

Le dieu des cauchemars remit l'âme à son frère, et celui-ci se dirigea vers son monde.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on t'enferme ? Demanda le gris, curieux.

\- ...Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Répondit le chevalier.

Oneiros ne répondit pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il entendit un petit rire, et se tourna vers l'âme du brun.

\- Pardon, pardon. Continua le chevalier, espiègle.

\- Tu dois être la seule personne au monde à rire avec ton ennemi...

\- Je vais me faire enfermer, j'ai bien le droit de me détendre !

\- Avec tes ennemis, alors que tu sais qu'ils ont détruit un royaume en une seconde ?

\- Je te rappelle que je suis un chevalier, et que je sens le cosmos. Le vôtre n'est pas maléfique.

Le dieu rougit légèrement, puis repris:

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu...

\- ...Parce que c'est de ma faute... Si la guerre sainte a commencé...

\- Comment ça ?

Le chevalier soupira. Puis, finalement, il lui raconta. Il lui raconta comment il avait forcé Sasha à venir au sanctuaire, abandonnant Tenma et Alone seuls. Il lui raconta qu'il avait pensé faire le bon choix, et qu'il avait juré au futur chevalier de Pégase de la protéger. Il lui avoua ses peurs et ses douleurs, ainsi que ses remords.

Oneiros resta silencieux, touché, et contempla l'âme devant lui. Le chevalier avait réussi à créer une représentation de lui-même grâce à son cosmos, et c'était un Sisyphe fantomatique qui se trouvait près de lui, le regard dans le vague. Le dieu ne pouvait expliquer le sentiment qui s'insinuait en lui, comme un poison. Car le gris savait qu'il n'était pas sensé ressentir cela pour un chevalier d'Athéna... Ils étaient censés se haïr, et lui ressentait une étrange... Sympathie pour l'autre !

\- Je t'en conjure, enferme moi... Supplia le brun.

\- Si je fais ça, tu revivras le moment où tu as amené Sasha au sanctuaire...

\- J'en suis conscient.

\- ...Bien.

Le dieu se dirigea vers une de ses nombreuses arches, suivi par le chevalier.

Puis il l'enferma dans un rêve.

o0O0o

Après avoir emprisonné le chevalier, Oneiros ressentit une grande douleur en lui, et l'un de ses frères apparut devant lui.

\- Ikelos ? Demanda-t-il à l'autre, qui semblait chamboulé.

\- Phanta... Ils l'ont tué...

L'oracle recula d'un pas. Non, non, pas possible... Phanta...

\- ...Je veux me venger. Finit le dieu des cauchemars, un sourire mauvais à l'intention des chevaliers dévoilant ses dents pointues.

L'autre hésita. Et si Ikelos se faisait tuer aussi ? Son frère sentit son trouble, et le rassura:

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je maîtrise l'espace, ils n'ont aucune chance contre moi.

\- ...Fais attention à toi... Souffla l'argenté, baissant la tête.

Ikelos sourit, et retourna dans Phobia pour affronter les meurtriers de son frère.

o0O0o

-Sisyphe ? L'interpella le dieu gris. Il y a un chevalier d'or et de bronze qui s'en prennent à mes frères ! C'est de ta faute s'ils sont là ! J'ai accepté de t'enfermer, et en retour je perds ma famille !

-Je suis désolé…je ne pensais pas qu'ils parviendraient jusqu'ici… Je ne voulais pas mettre en péril la vie des tiens…je ne suis vraiment bon qu'à nuire à ceux qui croisent ma route.

L'Oracle regardait l'âme du chevalier recroquevillée au fond de son rêve, le temps que ce dernier se rembobine pour faire revivre le film. Il sentait sa sincérité et sa détresse, mais le fait de voir ses frères tomber l'incitait à ne pas avoir de remords.

o0O0o

Le dieu haletait sous la douleur de la flèche transperçant les âmes de ses frères et de lui-même. Mais la douleur physique n'était pas la pire.

Il avait faillit.

Il avait donné sa confiance à un chevalier, et celui-ci le tuait.

Il n'avait pas vengé ses frères.

Et Hypnos continuera de les regarder comme des moins-que-rien incapables de s'occuper d'une simple mission.

Leurs mondes étaient dévasté, et les deux chevaliers - Capricorne et Pégase - ainsi que leur maudite déesse étaient rentrés avec facilité. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs libéré Sisyphe alors qu'Oneiros combattait les deux chevaliers, et ceux-ci l'avaient _poussé_ hors de son monde ! Ils l'avaient forcé à sortir !

Sysiphe...

Pourquoi l'avait-il trahi...?

...Quelle question stupide. Ils étaient ennemis, et en guerre. L'Oracle avait été trop naïf. Il avait été tellement stupide... Le dieu avait cru que le chevalier verrait que lui et ses frères n'étaient pas mauvais, et tenterait d'arrêter les autres.

Un doux rêve qui se brise, tout comme les mondes de ceux-ci...

Le chevalier du Sagittaire avait semblé si doux, compréhensif... Gentil. Tout cela n'était qu'illusion, à par le quart de flèche planté au plus profond de son âme.

Comment allaient-ils finir ? Scellés ? Ou allaient-ils être détruits ?

Papa... Non, Hypnos... Il allait certainement les laisser errer sans but dans les ruines de leurs mondes pour toujours... Il les laisserait _exister_ pour ne pas avoir à donner des rêves aux humains, mais sans plus.

Que le sort était cruel... La perte de Phobetor les avaient déjà fait énormément souffrir, mais le dieu du Sommeil n'avait pas bougé pour les aider.

Il ne leur adressait la parole que pour leur demander, non, leur ordonner, quelque chose.

L'Oracle serra les dents, ignorant son coeur meurtrit par le seul chevalier qu'il avait jamais trouvé amical, et se jeta sur Pégase pour le tuer.

Mais il fallait croire que même ça, il ne pouvait pas le réussir.

Ce fut El Cid qu'il entraina avec lui.

Au moins il avait tué l'ami de celui qui l'avait mentit, et c'était une belle vengeance.

...Alors quel était ce sentiment lui déchirant le coeur ?

o0O0o

Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, un chevalier était assis près de son armure, qu'il regardait fixement. Il murmura, des bribes, des morceaux de souvenirs défilant dans son esprit, en regardant le centaure et sa flèche:

\- Je sais qu'un jour tu as tué un innocent...

L'armure d'or du Sagittaire se contenta de vibrer, presque _tristement._

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! ^^**

**On espère que ça vous à plu ;)**

**A la prochaine !**


	9. Internet

Coucou tout le monde !

Merci à **Lounacat**, **silenceloy**, **PeregrinTouque** et **NekroPhobia** pour leurs reviews ! :)

Réponse à la review anonyme:

**silenceloy**: Merci pour ta review :) Je suis contente d'avoir réussi, c'est ce que je cherchais à faire ressentir :)

**Et oui, un Os qui arrive vite XD Un petit trip sous pavot qu'on a eu Zexy et moi il y a longtemps, on cherchait des informations sur nos frangins XD Elles sont vraies, mais on en a eu rien à faire et on a refait les dieux des rêves à notre sauce (miam) XD Et (à 2h du matin... L'heure où mon cerveau est définitivement éteins) je me suis dit "et si c'était les dieux des rêves qui regardaient et pas nous ? XD" Et... Voilà XD**

_Vala, vous l'aurez compris, c'est un petit OS fait 100% par Baka ! Alors je sais que je ne fais pas grand chose ces derniers temps, mais d'un autre côté je suis contente de voir que ma petite sœur combat sa timidité !  
_

* * *

Drabble 9 ou Internet

Les dieux des rêves venaient de découvrir une étrange chose: un ordinateur. C'étaient les spectres geek Queen et Sylphide qui leur avaient montré, pour une raison inconnue, mais comme diraient Gordon et Valentine, leurs amants "il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, ce sont des énigmes de la nature".

Bref, les deux spectres leur avaient montré comment se servir du clavier et de la souris (l'illusionniste avait poussé un cri au nom de la chose...), et comment rechercher des informations dans une immense "base de données". Joueurs, les divinités avaient tapé "dieux des rêves" et déprimaient ou riaient depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Ils avaient trouvé un "site" parlant d'eux.

Pour les humains, Oneiros n'existait pas (le faisant bien déprimer au passage), et c'était le terme "Oneiroi" qui était utilisé pour les designer, eux et leurs... mille frères ?! Phantasos n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer que les humains devaient prendre le même pavot que Morphée, alors que les autres se regardaient avec un air effaré. Hypnos ? Mille enfants ?! C'te bonne blague ! Lui qui osait à peine se décoller de son frère ! C'était limite un miracle qu'ils soient nés. S'ils étaient vraiment mille, El Cid et Sisyphe seraient encore entrain de se battre... Après un grand fou-rire, ils continuèrent leur lecture.

Pas grand chose d'intéressant sur Phatasos, dieu des rêves classés X, d'où son nom ressemblant "étrangement" au mot phantasme.

Ikelos et Phobetor étaient la même personne et... Quoi ?! Les concernés se regardèrent. Oui, ils se ressemblaient, mais à ce point ? Soi-disant que les dieux appelaient celui des cauchemars Ikelos et les humains Phobetor. N'importe quoi... Et puis comment ils étaient sensés savoir ça, ils y étaient allés, à l'Olympe ?

D'ailleurs, à part de rares exceptions, les autres dieux ne les appelaient pas par leur nom, de toute façon. "Les gosses", "gamins", "les petits machins inutiles"... C'était comme ça qu'on s'adressait à eux, en haut. Zeus avait montré un vif (un peu trop vif, même...) intérêt pour les deux plus jeunes, Oneiros et Phantasos, apeurant la fratrie et les faisant s'enfuir de l'Olympe et construire leur grande dimension.

Mais trêve de mauvais souvenirs, celui qui cru devenir fou était Morphée. Il haïssait l'expression des humains "tomber dans les bras de Morphée". Déjà, cela signifiait s'endormir, pas RÊVER. Donc c'était dans les bras d'Hypnos. Et puis... Et puis voilà quoi ! Quelle bande de moules lobotomisées, ces humains !

Y avait pas écrit "free hugs" sur son front, merde !

* * *

**...Je vous avais dit que mon cerveau est éteint à 2h du matin XD  
**

_Oui Baka, tu leur a dis xD_

A la prochaine !

Zexy et Baka


	10. Phobie

Coucou les gens !

On est de retour avec un nouvel OS basé sur le papillon des enfers :)

Merci à **L'envol du griffon**, **Lounacat**, **PeregrinTouque**, **NekroPhobia** et **silenceloy** pour leur reviews ! :3

Réponse à la review anonyme:

silenceloy: Oui, ça lui va tellement bien XD On a fait des vraies recherches concernant les dieux des rêves, sauf que vu que certains détails nous plaisaient pas (les 1000 enfants... XD) on a refait à notre sauce :3 Merci :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drabble 10 ou Phobie

Myu bailla. Il était tard, aux Enfers, car il avait travaillé pendant longtemps, avant de se rendre compte que le soir était tombé depuis belle lurette. Il se leva de sa chaise, ignorant les papiers divers et variés demandant à être rangés, et se dirigea vers son lit en hauteur.

Avant de se stopper brusquement, tout en poussant un petit gémissement de désespoir.

Dans le coin du mur, une araignée, à peine plus petite que la paume de la main, et pas une araignée minuscule avec seulement de longes et fines pattes, non. Là, une grosse bête velue et poilue.

Le pauvre papillon attrapa sa boite et son couvercle de secours - il emprisonnait les bestioles dedans avant de es envoyer dans le lac de sang bouillant -. Alors qu'il montait l'échelle, il se rendit compte que l'horreur était plus intelligente que ses semblables. A peine s'était-il approché que l'araignée allait se réfugier entre le lit et le mur. Tremblant, Myu descendit, et chercha la saloperie. Il avisa une grosse pince, qui trainait là on ne sait trop comment, et poussa l'araignée au sol. Il jeta la pince sacrée et attrapa la boite bénie, et se jeta sur la saloperie. Celle-ci était rapide, et esquivait la boite manipulée par un Myu paniqué d'une manière rageante. Puis elle disparu.

Le spectre angoissa encore plus. Où était-elle ?! Il ne pourrait pas dormir si elle était là ! Il tourna en rond dans sa chambre, sentant sa tension jouer au grand huit. Si ça se trouvait, elle était viandée dans un coin et il se faisait juste du mouron pour rien... Non non non, il aurait vu son immonde cadavre !

Le pauvre spectre continua de tourner en rond, se rongeant les sangs. A chaque mouvement suspect dans la pièce, il bondissait sur l'objet, armé de sa boite, mais ce n'était jamais l'arachnide tant haïe. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, le papillon saisit couette, draps et oreillers de son lit, et secoua le tout, refusant qu'une araignée toute velue s'y accroche. Toujours rien. Le spectre de la féérie gémit. Il avait envie de pleurer... Il continua son manège, faisant les cents pas pendant encore plusieurs minutes.

Puis il la vit. Elle était sortie de sa cachette. Reprenant sa pince, Myu la délogea, la faisant tomber au sol, et plaça vivement sa boite sur elle. Il souleva légèrement ladite boite, passant le couvercle en dessous.

Puis il secoua le tout. Rien, aucun bruit. Craignant d'avoir maqué sa cible, Myu observa la boite. Une patte dépassait. Elle avait une patte coincée entre boite et couvercle. Mais elle était à l'intérieur. Un air mauvais sur le visage, le spectre légèrement le couvercle, tout en observant la patte rentrer dans la boite. Puis ils rejoua aux maracas. Un frisson à la fois de dégout et de plaisir le traversa en entendant un corps s'écraser sur les parois.

Puis une expression jamais vue sur le visage de Myu se dessina. Yeux plissés, à moitié fous, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres, le spectre porta la boite à l'extérieur, et ouvrit celle-ci au dessus du bain de sang. Ricanant de façon affreuse, Myu retourna dans sa chambre, avec la sensation du travail bien fait.

Gagner la guerre sainte ? Terrasser des chevalier ? Pfeuh, rien ne valait de faire souffrir une arachnide !

L'araignée était sotie de sa cachette, car...

Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

* * *

**Basé sur une histoire vraie 8D**

A la prochaine !


	11. Five night at Saint Seiya's

Disclamer : Masami Kurumada, et exceptionnellement, Scott Cawthon.

_Voici un nouvel OS, pour la nuit des cauchemars ! Alors je sais, le jeu est sorti fin Août, et l'OS a d'ailleurs été écrit pour l'occasion, mais le retard s'est accumulé (pardon …)._

_Merci à Lounacat, Aeter et Titanic492 pour leurs reviews :3_

Chapitre 11 : Five Nights at Saint Seiya's.

Les oiseaux chantaient gaiment en cette chaude journée de Septembre. Un soleil rayonnant éclairait Athènes ainsi que le groupe de six personnes qui se promenaient dans les rues. En tête de peloton, on pouvait distinguer une ample chevelure noire et une verte, suivies par une blonde, une bleu nuit, une châtain, et une autre de couleur jais. Un échange de paroles lourdes en insultes se faisait entendre depuis la quatrième en destination de la première.

-Il faut vraiment que l'on m'explique ce que fait Hadès ici !

-Hé bien, Shun est venu nous voir avec un regard larmoyant de chaton battu en nous suppliant de le laisser voir Hadès, répondit Shiryu. Mais comme tu es un grand frère protecteur, tu nous as tous obligé à les accompagner.

-Evidemment ! S'indigna le Phoenix. Je n'allais pas laisser Shun à la merci de ce sale pervers du monde souterrain !

-Nii-chan ! Je t'interdis de dire de telles horreurs sur mon Dèdès !

-D'autant plus que je ne fais rien sans son consentement, ajouta le dieu avec un léger sourire.

-Te fous pas de moi toi ! Je te rappelle que tu as pris possession de son corps sans le moindre scrupule ! Tu me débectes de passer pour le bon samaritain de service.

-Ecoute Ikki, nous avons déjà parlé de ça. Je me suis expliqué avec Hadès et j'ai découvert qu'il souffrait d'une grosse solitude. Pour le faire torturer encore plus, Zeus a corrompu Perséphone afin qu'elle rompe tout contacts avec lui. Il devenait fou de se savoir condamner à vivre seul ! C'est pourquoi il a fait en sorte que sa réincarnation soit son âme sœur. Et ça a marché, sourit Shun en se serrant d'avantage contre le sombre monarque.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es la personne la plus pure au monde Shun, tu es le seul à voir le bien derrière les médisances. J'ai vraiment choisis la bonne personne, susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille du chevalier d'Andromède.

-Hé ! Tonna Ikki. Je t'interdis de lui murmurer quelque chose d'obscène !

Afin d'éviter que l'exclusive journée en compagnie de son cher et tendre chevalier ne tourne en nouvelle guerre sainte avec pour récompense l'amour de Shun, Hadès décida de prendre un peu de distance par rapport à lui, ce qui évidemment l'attrista et réjouit le Phoenix. Seiya, qui commençait en à avoir plus que marre de la surprotection d'Ikki, brisa le silence grâce à un bâillement aussi distingué que ceux de Tatsumi.

-C'est pas que je n'aime pas votre prise de bec, mais je commence à avoir faim.

-Tu as toujours faim Seiya, soupira Hyoga, limite blasé. En plus il n'est que 11h, tu peux quand même attendre encore une heure.

-Hé bien non mon cher ! Continuez votre route si ça vous chante, moi je me trouve un coin et je me pose pour me restaurer.

Les bronzes et la déité se toisèrent avec lassitude et acceptèrent finalement l'idée de Pégase. En regardant le chevalier de plus près, le seigneur des Enfers chercha en vain une explication de sa dernière défaite face à un freluquet aussi sot que Seiya. Non, décidément, Hadès ne se remettait pas de cet évènement, autant Tenma avait été plus vif et intelligent, étant donné que son amour pour Alone avait fait naitre en lui une volonté de vouloir se battre avec une rage incommensurable pour le retrouver, mais celui de cette génération paraissait niais, un vrai bêta.

La troupe due presser le pas pour rattraper le saint de Pégase qui avait trouvé marrant de partir en courant, sans se soucier de savoir si les autres suivaient derrière ou pas. Finalement, les retardataires le rattrapèrent devant la devanture d'une pizzeria. Sur l'enseigne on pouvait lire _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, _accompagné d'animaux souriants, juste au-dessus des gros caractères. Il y avait un lapin violet, un poulet jaune, un ours brun avec un chapeau melon, et un renard portant un cache-œil, et ayant un crochet à la place de la main droite. Seul Hadès ne daigna pas lever la tête, décidant de ne pas s'abaisser à regarder ou ce traine-misère de Pégase le conduisait.

Tout cela présageait une ambiance chaleureuse, où il faisait bon à entrer. Seiya s'engagea dans l'entrée, sans demander le consentement des autres, et demanda une table pour six. Hadès grogna un peu pour la forme, après tout, les fast-foods et les _Burger King_ ne courraient pas les champs de pavots à Elysion. Il joua des coudes avec le frère surprotecteur qui s'amusait à le rabaisser depuis le petit matin, et parvint à avoir une chaise à la droite de Shun.

Un serveur, assez satisfait de voir des clients, arriva avec le menu, constitué généralement de pizzas. Shiryu et Seiya cherchèrent à voir si Angelo ne se cachait pas sous la tenue du jeune homme. Ça serait bête d'avoir des yeux à la place des olives noires, Shun n'y survivrait pas. La minutieuse, mais discrète, inspection se solda par la commande et la confirmation qu'il ne s'agissait pas du chevalier du Cancer déguisé.

La table passa donc en mode « grignotage de pain » pour passer le temps, et tous sursautèrent en entendant une musique assez entrainante. Des spots s'allumèrent au pied d'une scène fermée par un rideau pourpre. Ce dernier s'ouvrit, dévoilant trois des animaux de l'enseigne sous forme d'animatronic. Le renard manquait à l'appel sur scène mais les autres y étaient. L'ours, un micro en main, se mit à chanter en accord avec la guitare du lapin, et les sortes de vocalises du poulet.

Hadès grimaça légèrement. Les voix électroniques n'avaient rien à voir avec les nymphes d'Elysion qui en avaient de bien plus mélodieuses. Même Hyoga sous la douche, entrain de se prendre pour une cantatrice d'opéra russe, devait avoir un meilleur caisson vocal.

L'affreux boucan continua, mais heureusement, les pizzas arrivèrent et tous commencèrent à manger. Seiya s'empiffra comme un vrai gamin, éclaboussant au passage les deux malheureux à ses côtés, tandis que les autres faisaient de leur mieux pour sauver l'honneur de la table. Shun fut le premier à finir de manger, et se leva en prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire. Andromède s'engagea dans les couloirs de la pizzeria et se rendit aux toilettes.

Il se lava les mains et sursauta en sentant le froid mordant de sa chaine nébulaire sur son bras. Il ramena délicatement son bras vers lui en fixant l'extrémité attaquante de sa chaine qui vibrer dans tous les sens. Shun lui donna du mou afin de la laisser d'avantage pendre, et elle pointa aussitôt la porte qui menait dans le couloir. Curieux de savoir ce qui perturbait son arme, le chevalier sortit et la cacha-en-dessous de sa chemise afin que personne ne la voit. Son cosmos ne lui indiquait pourtant aucune menace. Le bronze avança lentement vers la salle de repas mais se stoppa en voyant une toute petite scène, circulaire fermée par un rideau pourpre, située à l'autre bout du couloir. Intrigué, il alla dans sa direction. Son regard fut attiré par une petite pancarte sur la gauche où il pouvait lire : « -Sorry- Out of order » (1).

Sa chaine jaillit et il l'attrapa, à temps, avant qu'elle n'aille derrière le rideau. Les anneaux lui entaillaient le bras, tant elle tirait dessus. Sentant qu'elle blessait son maitre, qui ne lui avait rien demandé, la chaine retomba mollement en plusieurs cliquetis métalliques sur le sol. Andromède s'avança très prudemment de cette petite cove (2) et tira lentement le rideau.

La lumière éclaira une peau cuivrée, trouées à divers endroit. Shun se força à regarder et reconnu la forme d'un renard courbé vers l'avant. Les neurones du vert se connectèrent, le renard de l'enseigne ! Shun sourit, heureux d'avoir trouvé l'animatronic manquant, et s'avança légèrement. Des petits bruits de mécanismes résonnèrent lentement et l'imposante tête roula légèrement sur le côté, mettant à nu le torse dégradé du renard. Le chevalier fit un pas en arrière, effrayé de voir transparaitre les os d'une cage thoracique humaine sous les trous de la carcasse de métal.

Son malaise se prolongea lorsque la bouche de l'animal s'ouvrit brutalement, en concert avec un petit gémissement. Une gouttelette sombre atterrit à ses pieds, suivie par deux autres. La main portée à la bouche pour se retenir de gémir, Shun sortit du périmètre de la cachette et heurta quelqu'un dans sa tentative, désespérée, de fuite.

« Ah tu es là, dit calmement la voix d'Hadès. On commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir revenir. Ikki pensait même qu'avec mon cosmos, je te retenais contre ta volonté, désireux de vouloir à nouveau te posséder. Il m'exaspère… »

Le sombre monarque n'obtint aucune réponse, juste un gémissement larmoyant du chevalier qui vint se blottir contre lui en exprimant son souhait de partir immédiatement. Le brun serra tendrement sa réincarnation contre lui et lui frotta affectueusement les cheveux.

-J'accepte ta requête, mais… Pourquoi ce départ si soudain ?

-La cove… Elle …

Les magnifiques yeux du souverain se levèrent vers le rideau pailleté, avec surprise, avant d'être traversé par un éclat d'indignation. Un petit rire sardonique émana de la scénette, Shun voulu se retourner, la main d'Hadès lui couvrit les yeux. Le buste du renard dépassé, sa mâchoire ruisselante de sang. Craignant que son protégé ne soit témoin de cette apparition, la déité l'endormit avec son cosmos et le serra contre lui. Le renard regarda le brun avec interrogation, et sursauta légèrement en sentant la sombre aura qu'il dégageait.

-Un conseil si tu veux vire : disparais !

Le robot ne se fit pas prier et partit derrière les longs rideaux de la cove. Hadès reporta son attention sur Shun qui émergeait lentement dans ses bras, n'ayant pas subis un choc assez fort pour s'évanouir longtemps. Le dieu l'éloigna de la scénette et l'aida à se remettre lentement sur pied.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Le renard !

-Repartit se cacher, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. On peut partir si tu tiens toujours à ne pas rester ici. Les autres ont finis de toute façon.

Andromède acquiesça et tous partirent, non sans que la divinité ne passent à la questionnette du grand frère plus que collant de son cher et tendre. Celui-ci fut même retenu par tous les autres bronzes, afin qu'il ne refasse pas le portrait du sombre monarque, après que son cadet ait annoncé vouloir passer quelques jours aux Enfers. Pressé et apeuré à l'idée qu'Hadès subisse la colère d'Ikki, en sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le toucher, Shun le pria de vite les envoyer à la Giudecca. La déité prit la main de sa réincarnation, et tout deux disparurent sous le cri de rage d'Ikki et le rire non contrôlé des autres.

Les deux amoureux apparurent et passèrent le reste de la soirée à se raconter ce qu'ils avaient manqué dans la vie de l'autre. Shun s'endormit dans le giron du dieu sans se douter qu'à la pizzeria, le vigile, qui venait pour sa surveillance nocturne, enregistrait un appel qu'il ne termina jamais, son lobe frontal se faisant férocement arraché par le renard.

Cette nuit, Shun ne rêva de rien. Juste une musique vint se répéter en boucle dans sa tête. Il lui sembla entendre un cri, un enfant qui souffre.

/0\0/0\

(1). « Désolé – Hors d'usage »

(2). Cove est le mot anglais mais nous n'avons pas trouvé de traduction appropriée à la situation.

Joyeux Halloween et à la prochaine !


	12. La tasse

Coucou tout le monde ! :33

**Un piti drabble que j'avais la flemme de finir alors qu'il restait 3 pauvres lignes à écrire... XD Pardon XD**

Merci à **Lounacat** pour sa review :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drabble 12 ou La tasse

Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, l'ambiance était très spéciale. Les divers chevaliers courraient dans tous les sens, malgré la Lune bien présente au dessus de leurs têtes. Certains des défenseurs d'Athéna semblaient endormis, mais ressemblaient plus à des zombies qu'autre chose, dormant en marchant, des sombambules.

Même chez les Golds, c'était la folie. Shion avait convoqué tous les Ors au dernier temple, et leur avait ordonné de venir illico presto. Attendant depuis quelques temps, les chevaliers se regardèrent. Tous avaient des cernes et semblaient fatigués, malgré leur cosmos. Parce qu'entre une insomnie, des rêves psyquédéliques de couleur à provoquer des crises d'épilépsie du plus haut niveau et du somnambulisme, ils avaient du choix. Shion arriva, dans le même état déplorable que les autres. Se frottant les tempes, il débuta:

\- Bon... Vu que notre chère déesse est absente... Le Bélier fit mine de ne pas remarquer la toux exagérée de DM; ...Il faut qu'on règle cette affaire nous-mêmes.

\- Quoi ? Gémit Milo. Mais ça bug chez les dieux, et puis sans la cruche-

\- Sans l'accord d'Athéna, nous ne pouvont rien faire. Le coupa Camus.

Shion soupira. Car oui, Athéna, dans un élan d'intelligence, avait décreté qu'elle ne les laisserait se ballader dans les autres sanctuaires seulement avec son accord, et qu'elle ne les laisserait faire qu'en étant sûre qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'entretuer. Et elle voulait s'assurer de leur bonne volonté en restant avec eux; non, pardon, en s'exilant Hades-sait-où. Logique. Le vieux Bélier continua, retenant un autre soupir:

\- Je vais chercher dans ma bibliothèque pour voir ce que nous pouvons faire par rapport au dieu du sommeil... Qui bug vachement en ce moment... Le pope avait marmonné la dernière phrase, reprennant sans faire attention une expression de Milo.

Les autres chevaliers eurent des têtes de dépressifs. Les bronzes divins leurs avaient décrits Hypnos, et autant dire qu'il n'était pas Jo le rigolo... (1) Et puis merde, ils n'avaient pas été ressuicités pour aller emmerder un dieu à la solde d'Hades pas capable de faire son boulot !

Mais pour comprendre la situation présente, il faut retourner en arrière, à Elysion, au temple de Thanatos... Dans la cuisine. Phantasos regarsait étrangement une tasse, pensif, que le dieu de la Mort avait du laisser là pour une raison ou une autre. Ladite tasse était remplie d'un liquide brun que le dieu du sommeil ne connaissait pas, et duquel un peu de vapeur s'échappait. Le blond voulu goûter, mais décida d'appeler ses frères. Il sortit du temple et lança:

\- Frangins, j'ai trouvé un truc !

\- Quoi donc ? Répondit immédiatement Phobetor, ayant peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à leur cadet.

-J'sais pas, c'est une tasse avec un liquide bizarre dedans.

\- Un liquide bizarre ? Répéta Ikelos ? Fais voir ?

Le dieu de l'iréel fit volte-face, et alla chercher la tasse. Ikelos sembla alors dégouté devant l'odeur.

\- Beuh... C'est trop fort pour moi, ce machin.

\- T'as même pas gouté, Ike'...

\- Je sais utiliser autre chose que ma bouche, moi.

\- En tout cas c'est pas ton cerveau.

\- La ferme Phanta'.

\- Taisez-vous vous deux, il faut qu'on trouve ce que c'est. Les coupa Morphée.

\- Et si on demandait à Papa et Thanatos ? Proposa Oneiros, souhaitant éviter les problèmes.

\- Mais non, on peut goûter... Réplica l'illusioniste, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et si c'était empoisoné ? Imagina le Phobetor, tombant dans la paranoïa.

\- Pfff, qui pourrait s'amuser à empoisonner des trucs ? Les papillions ?

\- Cette odeur me dit quelque chose... Réfléchit l'argenté.

\- Moi, elle me dit qu'il faut pas boire ce truc. Gromella Ikelos.

\- Vous êtes vraiment pas drôles !

Et sur ces mots, Phantasos goba un peu du liquide inconnu. Phobetor poussa un cri horrifié et se jeta sur l'autre blond. Celui-ci, ayant prévu la réaction ô combien surprotectrice de son ainé, fit un pas de coté, et ledit frère surprotecteur s'écrasa à terre avec un couinement.

\- Désolé Phobe' ! Pouffa l'illusioniste.

\- Ch'est rien...

Morphée observa Phantasos. ll n'avait pas l'air d'être malade...

\- Alors, ton machin ? Fit le modeleur.

\- C'est pas mauvais ! Aller, goutez ! S'exclama la pile.

Soupirant, Morphée abdiqua.

\- Ouais bof... Sans plus... Fut son seul avis.

Le dieu des cauchemards goûta à son tour, et lança un "Beeehhhh..." dégouté. Phantasos ricana en voyant Ikelos, la langue pendante, tenant de se débarasser du gout. Ce fut au tour du dieu des Oracles, qui grimaça. Il était d'accord avec Ikelos, c'était trop fort comme machin. Finalement, tous se tournèrent vers Phobetor, qui regardait la tasse avec un air mauvais. Devant les regards appuyés de ses frères, il soupira et finit le liquide.

\- Mouais... C'pas mon truc, mais c'est pas si horrible.

\- Il faudra penser à demander ce que c'était... Se dit à voix haute Oneiros.

\- Moui, mais je ne pense pas que c'est si important que ça ! Fit l'illusioniste. Sur ce !

Et il partit en sautillant. Les autres se regardèrent, interloqués. Quelle mouche avait piqué Phanta' ?

*Plus tard~*

Hypnos paniquait. Il ne trouvait pas ses enfants, alors que c'était l'heure où ils préparaient le sommeil des humains pour aller dormir ! Et ses fils prenaient leur tâche au sérieux, et faisaient toujours attention. Alors que leur était-il arrivé ? Le blond décida alors d'aller dans leurs mondes pour les chercher.

Et il tomba dans une mer de pavots multicolores, dont certains qui imitaient à la perfection des arcs-en-ciel.

Puis il entendit une voix qu'il conaissait bien rugir:

\- Tu... Touches pas... A MES PAVOTS ! Hurla, comme on l'avait deviné, un Morphée survolté.

Hypnos sursauta, et lévita au dessus des plantes de son fils avant qu'il ne le morde. Ledit fils le regardait avec un air étrange. Puis il aperçu ses fils. Phobetor était étendu sur le sol, limite les quatre fers en l'ait, avec un air comateux sur le visage.

\- Phobetor ? Fit le jumeau, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

\- Indigestion de volonté humaine. Répondit à sa place le Modeleur.

Quand à Phobetor, il répondit quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à: "gwfgx..."

Plus ou moins rassuré quand à l'état de son plus vieux fils, Hypnos se tourne vers les autres. Phantasos et Ikelos se courraient après... Enfin, Ikelos pourchassait Phantasos en hurlant que c'était de sa faute - quoi donc, le blond ne savait pas - et Oneiros était attaché grâce à une corde à une de ses arches. Et bailloné, aussi.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

Le dieu du sommeil avait l'impression d'être tombé dans une autre dimention, ou bien tout simplement fumé un des pavots de Morphée - qui commençaient d'ailleurs à changer de couleur, par magie -. Finalement, Morphée décida qu'Hypnos n'était pas une menace potentielle pour ses plantes et lui répondit une nouvelle fois:

\- En fait on a gouté un liquide brun dans une tasse et...

Hypnos n'écouta pas la suite. Il siffla de colère. Il Lui avait dit MILLE FOIS que son truc excitait les dieux du sommeil et des rêves, les empêchant de mener leurs tâches à bien. Mais non, môssieur n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

\- THANATOOSSS !

*Plus loin~*

L'argenté, entendant le hurlement de rage de son frère, perdit toute ses couleurs. Il regarda une nouvelle fois la tasse de café vide dans ses mains, et à chaque fois, le même tout petit mot en tête:

_Oups._

* * *

**(1): Pardon, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher :')) Référence à Kaamelott, na ! XD**

Voilà voilà :3

A la prochaine !


	13. Un dieu ? Jésuis, tu l'connais ?

Hello tout le monde !

Nous revoilà avec un mini-crossover à ne pas lire si vous voulez garder vos facultés mentales ! XD Il se peut que vous ne compreniez pas tout, vu que c'est un cross over, si vous ne connaissez pas l'autre fandom... :/

Bref, merci à** Titanic492** et **Popo The King Of the Meduses** pour leurs reviews ! :33

Bonne lecture !

**PS:** Attention, c'est un peu vulgaire par moments... XD

* * *

Drabble 13 ou Un dieu ? Jésus, tu l'connais ?

Il n'y avait que peu de choses importantes aux yeux de Thanatos.

En premier, son frère chéri-d'amour. Ils avaient tout connu ensemble, le pire comme le meilleur, et ne se quittaient que très rarement. Ils s'aimaient, et détestaient être séparés trop longtemps.

Ensuite, il y avait Elysion. Il aimait bien Elysion, il était à l'abri des humains (même ces humains stupides qu'Hades appelait Spectres) et c'était calme, il pouvait y habiter tranquille avec son frère, sans être dérangés par personne. A part une déesse aussi cruche qu'on peut l'être et une poignée de bronzes divins mais ça, c'étaient des exceptions.

Plus récemment, il y avait les dieux des rêves, qui avaient fini par lui rappeler son frère et lui il y a longtemps. De plus, s'ils souffraient, Hypnos était triste, et cela Thanatos ne pouvait l'accepter.

Ensuite, il y avait un petit truc spécial. Un truc _humain_. Le café. Un des seuls trucs humains qu'il appréciait. Même s'il ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis récemment. **[1]** Thanatos aimait bien quand même. Et puis le thé ce n'était pas assez viril.

Sauf que là, tout de suite maintenant, il y avait un problème. Son café (sa réserve en cas de crise/spectres suicidaires/paris débiles (de spectres) ) avait disparu. Entièrement. Thanatos soupçonnait Hypnos d'avoir envoyé toute sa réserve dans l'hyper-dimension tueuse de non-diété après le malencontreux épisode de dieux des rêves hyperactifs.

La vengeance d'Hypnos était toujours terrible.

Et vu qu'Hypnos était au sommet des "choses importantes pour Thana", il ne pouvait rien lui faire.

...C'est vrai que "l'incident" avait bien failli provoquer un incident diplomatique, la cruche pensant à une stratégie quelconque du dieu du sommeil.

Thanatos réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas aller chercher son café, il devait déjà être entrain de dériver entre deux galaxies...

...

...Il n'avait plus qu'à en racheter.

Aux humains.

...

Le dieu de la Mort songea un instant à apparaitre dans son armure et à tuer tous les humains environnants, mais le dieu des enfers avait été clair: Pas de meurtres (histoire d'éviter quelques problèmes avec une certaine cruche violette), sauf nécessaire. Thanatos songea également que son café était crucial pour sa survie et que donc il aurait un alibi, mais il doutait qu'Hades accepte des meurtres pour cause de manque de caféine.

Thanatos poussa un profond soupir de désespoir. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait aller voir des humains tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. Horreur.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Thanatos se résolut à ouvrir un portail menant... Quelque part (il avait choisi une destination au hasard) et y entra.

Le vrai enfer commença là.

Il atterrit dans une maison délabrée, probablement dans un ghetto. Il était à coté d'un étrange gamin... Recouvert de la tête au pieds (littéralement) d'un affreux anorak orange, capuche mise, qui cachait d'ailleurs une bonne partie de son visage. Seuls ses yeux, quelques mèches blondes et un peu du bas de son visage étaient visibles. L'enfant sursauta à l'apparition du dieu et, poussant un étrange cri étouffé par sa capuche, utilisa la technique dite de l'autruche pour se protéger: il agrippa les deux fils sortant de sa capuche, et les serra au maximum pour que celle-ci recouvre -encore plus- son visage.

Thanatos haussa un sourcil. Bon, à 9 ans (ça devait être à peu près l'âge du gamin) tout le monde n'était pas une lumière, m'enfin quand même !

L'argenté ignora tout simplement le petit et sorti rapidement de la maison. Il alla la rue et chercha un endroit où acheter du café, ignorant les regards de 2 autres gosses sur lui.

\- Putain c'est quoi ce bordel...? Fit un brun avec un bonnet bleu et un pompon rouge.

\- J'en aucune foutue idée... Répondit un roux avec un bonnet vert.

\- Faut qu'on en parle à Kenny et à Cartman !

\- Ok ! ...Dis tu crois que c'était un mec ou une fille...?

Et ils partirent vers une autre maison, continuant leur discutions. Thanatos tenta de ne pas aller retrouver ces gamins pour les trucider, et passa devant un magasin ayant pour enseigne:

Harbuck café

Bon, normalement, c'était bon là. Il entra, entendit un:

\- Tweek, tu peux garder la boutique, je dois aller chercher un truc !

\- GAH ! Fut la réponse.

Thanatos se retint d'hausser - a nouveau - un sourcil. Ok, il était dans une ville d'abrutis. Il se plaça près de comptoir, et vit un AUTRE gamin, dos tourné, boire du café. Ce gamin était pire que les trois autres: une chemise attachée à la va-vite, et des cheveux blonds qui partaient dans tous les sens. Mais le pire était sans doute qu'il tremblait de tout ses membres, qu'un de ses yeux se fermait et se rouvrait dans aucune raison, pendant que sa tête était secouée de spasmes. Et il poussait de temps en temps des petits cris étranges, aussi.

D'accooorrdd. Cette ville était on ne peut plus normale.

\- Euh, bonjour ? Tenta-t-il.

\- GAHH ! B-Bonjour ! Sursauta le blond.

Puis il se retourna.

\- AHHH ! M-MAIS MAIS !

Thanatos grimaça devant les décibels qui montaient en flèche.

\- Quoi ? J'ai les cheveux argentés (et pas gris !), et alors ?

\- M-Mais vous avez u-u-une étoile sur le front !

\- Hein ?!

Comment ce gamin shooté pouvait-il voir son étoile ?! L'ignorant, ledit gamin continua:

\- U-Une étoile ! GNN ! V-Vous faites partie d-d-d'un complot d-d-du gouvernement, des i-illuminatis et des j-j-juifs ?! OH MON DIEU TROP DE PRESSION ! L-Le gouvernement sait t-t-tout, Cartman et - Gn- Butters me l'avaient dit ! GAAHHH !

Le dieu recula, choqué devant la crise du blond. Celui-ci avait commencé à s'agripper les cheveux pour les tirer - Ah c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient dans cet état... Nota-t-il vaguement -

Mais attend, quoi ?

\- Juifs ? Illuminatis ? C'est quoi ça ? Demanda le dieu de la mort.

Le plus jeune le regarda, tremblant.

\- V-Vous ne savez pas ? GAH ! Alors v-v-vous êtes avec le fantôme de la bonté humaine ! IL EST VENU POUR ME VIOLER ! AHHHHHH !

Un... Fantôme de la bonté humaine ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?! Dans quelle ville de fous était-il apparu ?!

Thanatos entendit alors le bruit d'une porte, et regarda un (autre) gamin qui venait d'entrer. Celui-ci avait un bonnet bleu et s'approchait du blond nonchalament, comme si c'était normal. Il secoua le fou, qui arrêta de hurler:

\- GAH ! Craig ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais l-là ? GAH !

\- Bah... J'ai séché. C'qui ce mec bizarre Tweek ? Fit "Craig" en pointant Thanatos, qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me manquer de respect ! Répliqua le dieu, agacé.

\- ...

La seule réaction de Craig - car son visage restait (et ce depuis le début) impassible - fut un doigt d'honneur levé vers l'argenté, qui ne le prit pas si bien que ça. Son ombre s'allongea jusqu'à toucher le plafond, et prit la forme du surplis du dieu de la mort, et une étoile brillante était même visible.

\- COMMENT OSES TU INSULTER MA DIVINE PERSONNE ?! LE SEUL QUI A OSE ME BRAVER EST MORT A LA DERNIERE GUERRE SAINTE !

Tweek poussa un cri hystérique en voyant l'ombre, et se recroquevilla derrière le comptoir. Craig, lui...

\- ...Ouais mais moi mes yeux tirent des lasers. Et c'est bientôt l'heure de Red Racer, tu viens Tweek ?

Thanatos se retint de s'écraser la tête contre les murs. Des lasers, VRAIMENT ?!

Sortant timidement la tête, le blond caféïnomane répondit:

\- J-Je veux bien - GAH ! - Mais je d-dois tenir la boutique... AHH !

Le dieu, préférant garder le peu de facultés mentales qu'il lui resta, décida de fuir. Enfin, non, il fit un repli stratégique, Thanatos ne fuit devant rien ni personne - sauf son frère en colère -.

Il sortit donc rapidement du Harbuck, et décida qu'il allait s'en aller de ce maudit endroit, même sans café. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il sentit quelque chose tirer sa manche. Il baissa les yeux, pour retrouver le même gamin en anorak, qui se mit à... Parler ?

\- Mhhh, mfff, mhh mhhhhh mh ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Mhhh mff !

\- Mais lâche moi !

Le dieu vira le gamin, et s'éloigna d'un pas agacé. Mais il était suivi par trois autres enfants, les deux qu'il avait aperçu avant, un gros et le blond en anorak:

\- Dites pourquoi vous avez les cheveux gris ? Demanda le brun innocentement.

\- Pourtant vous avez pas l'air vieux... Continua le rouquin.

\- C'est parce qu'il est juif, ils ont tous des couleurs de cheveux bizarres, n'est-ce pas sale Diurnambule ?! Fit le gros avec l'air de celui qui sait tout.

\- Mais va te faire foutre gros lard ! Protesta l'autre.

\- Je t'emmerde sale Feuj !

Et alors que Thanatos sentait que sa tête aller exploser, le blond commit l'erreur de se mettre devant lui pour le harceler.

Il n'aurait pas du.

\- RHAAA DIVINE PROVIDENCE !

Le gamin fut envoyé plus loin, pour atterrir violemment sur une route, inerte.

\- Oh mon dieu, il a tué Kenny ! Débuta le brun.

\- ...Espèce d'enf- Oh, non regardez ! Finit le roux.

En effet, Kenny se releva pour leur faire coucou. Les autres répondirent en souriant, soulagés, et Thanatos se sentit proche de devenir fou.

Un _gamin_, _sans armure_, avait _résisté_ à sa Divine Providence ?!

Et alors que le dieu était à deux doigts de tous les tuer...

...Une voiture passa à pleine vitesse, et écrasa le blond sans autre forme de procès. Les trois autres se figèrent, et Stan pointa du doigt la voiture qui ne ralentissait même pas, emportant le corps du blond - et des rats qui étaient apparus d'on ne sait où - avec elle:

\- Oh mon dieu, elle a tué Kenny ! Répéta-t-il.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Acheva Kyle.

Thanatos, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer, préféra s'enfuir vers un portail qu'il venait de créer, ignorant les trois gamins, et disparu. Tweek et Craig s'approchèrent, tandis que Cartman lâchait un:

\- Putain ça troue le cul !... Bon les mecs, y'a Terrance et Philipe, je vous emmerde et je rentre à ma maison !

Et sur ce, passant devant un panneau avec écrit en grand "SOUTH PARK", il rentra à sa maison, tout comme Stan et Kyle.

Craig, lui, se dit que pour une fois, il allait s'amuser à chercher le danger. Saisissant la main de Tweek - qui poussa un cri -, il réussit à passer le portail, atterrissant aux enfers.

Thanatos, de son coté, se réfugia dans les bras de son frère en gémissant un:

\- Plus jamais !

* * *

A suivre... Peut être XD

**[1]** Voir le drabble 12, La tasse ;pp

**...Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je crois que la personne qui a eu la mauvaise idée de me montrer South Park a créé une arme de connerie massive. XD**

_I regret nothing 8D Oui frappez-moi, c'est de ma faute ! Mouahahahahahaha !_

Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine !


	14. Gods rap battle

Diclamer : Tout est à Masami Kurumada.

_Hello tout le monde ! Nous revoici avec un petit OS, basé sur les EPB des Voxmakers pour celles et ceux qui connaissent. C'est juste un craquage à ne pas prendre au sérieux XD_

Merci à Titanic492, silenceloy (et non ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui les aventures de ces deux malades, désolées :/), et naidja52200 (pour toutes ces reviews d'un coup !) pour vos commentaires ! :D

**Attention ce chapitre contient de potentiels spoils sur la fin de The Lost Canvas.**

Bonne lecture !

/0\0/0\

Drabble 14 ou Gods Rap Battle.

Pour fêter l'anniversaire des un an de leur paix, Athéna avait décidé de convier Hadès et son armée au Sanctuaire. Celui-ci avait été ravi. Non pas de pouvoir revoir cette déesse incompétente, mais parce qu'il pourrait à nouveau retrouver Shun. Arrivés au premier temple, Mu souhaita la bienvenue aux invités et les téléporta dans son temple à l'aide de ses pouvoirs.

De chaleureuses retrouvailles se firent, et d'autres furent plus houleuses. Les deux divinités s'étaient à peine saluer, ayant encore du mal à se cerner. Et puis le brun se moquait bien de son idiote de nièce, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être avec Shun. Le reste lui importait peu. Il trouva d'ailleurs le jeune bronze dans la salle de banquet. Il sourit en voyant que celui-ci s'était habillé tout en noir, et qu'il portait le médaillon qui avait servi à les lier. Ikki fulminait en voyant ce que son frère avait fait pour faire plaisir à la divinité infernale. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait forcé Andromède à se changer, quitte à devoir supporter ses larmes de Bambi.

Tatsumi vint annoncer l'heure de se mettre à table et tous arrivèrent à leur rythme. Une fois tout le monde arrivé, le banquet commença. Les discussions se portèrent sur la direction des Sanctuaires, ce qui en ennuya plus d'un. Les plus virulents, comme Deathmask, Aphrodite, Minos, Eaque, Queen, Gordon, Sylphide et Valentine partirent dans le salon pour continuer leur propre discussion. Et celle-ci semblait très drôle, étant donné que leur rire s'entendait de la grande table. Cela devint d'ailleurs insupportable, mais tous choisirent de finir leurs assiettes, et d'aller remonter les bretelles de ces casseurs d'ambiance après.

L'hilarité des plaisantins n'avait pas diminué depuis, et c'est Hadès, courroucé qui leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient :

-Oh rien Seigneur, dit Minos qui se tenait les côtes, on se racontait juste quelques nouvelles croustillantes entre Sanctuaire, et avec tout ça, on a du mal à déterminer qui d'Athéna ou de vous est le meilleur des deux dieux.

-Je ne comprends pas très bien, avoua Athéna.

-Hé bien, nous avons fait un bilan de tout ce qui a été dit, mais nous ne réussissons pas à voir qui est la divinité, parmi vous deux, à être la meilleure.

-C'est moi évidemment, ce vanta la déesse.

-Ah vraiment ? Demanda Hadès avec une pointe de moquerie. Permets-moi d'en douter très chère. Je mène mieux mes affaires que toi.

-Ah non je regrette ! J'ai plus d'autorité et d'ouverture d'esprit que tu n'en n'auras jamais !

-Beh voyons, tu ne saurais même pas faire ramener une balle à un chien sans que celui-ci ne cherche à te tuer.

-Tu oses me critiquer de la sorte ?! Très bien, réglons ça dans les règles, comme des gens civilisés !

-J'accepte ton combat, chère nièce !

-Doko ! Mets-nous la musique, je te pris !

Le chinois ne se fit pas prier en voyant le courroux de sa déesse. Il monte au platine et mit un morceau de rap sans paroles. La déesse se mit à battre la mesure avec son pied. Sa tête opinait au rythme de la musique puis elle commença :

_Les femmes d'abord je te pris, cher oncle !_

_Sache que tu as commis l'erreur de tes réincarnations en acceptant ce combat !_

_Comme à chaque guerre sainte, je vais te laminer,_

_Inutile de prendre ton air de diva effarouchée,_

_Mon boys band en armure ne fera de toi qu'une bouchée._

_Tiens d'ailleurs, j'applaudis ton courage,_

_Tu oses posséder l'un de mes chiens-chiens pendant que ton véritable corps fait des UV à Elysion,_

_Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Perséphone t'as largué,_

_Elle n'as vus en toi qu'un raté,_

_Persuadé d'éradiquer l'humanité avec une ridicule éclipse solaire !_

**C'est affligeant de voir que la déesse de la sagesse m'agresse de cette façon, **

**Où est passé le respect dût à mon rang de divinité ?**

**En parlant du titre de sagesse, je trouve qu'il ne te scie pas à merveille,**

**Quand on voit que tu traitais cents enfants comme des esclaves,**

**En plus tu oses considérer Shun avec si peu d'estime,**

**Mais comment tu parles de mon mec ?!**

**Tu es supposée protéger l'humanité, **

**Mais rappelle-moi qui est le prince charmant qui vient constamment te sauver.**

**Tu te vantes d'être protectrice de la terre, **

**Mais sans Seiya tu serais morte un millier de fois, ou transformée en objet décoratif.**

**Otes donc cette armure et lègue là, ainsi que ton sceptre, à celui qui le mérite vraiment.**

**Je me demande même pourquoi je prends la peine de te parler,**

**Même Lucifer avec sa gueule de Drag Queen cadavérique est plus agréable à regarder.**

_Je vois que l'ancêtre essaye de raper,_

_Mais laisse tomber Dèdès chou, à la fin de cette battle tu pleureras tout le sang de ton corps,_

_Ne t'en fais pas, je te consolerai, j'ai de nombreuses urnes sur ma cheminée, laquelle t'irais ?_

_Tu n'as rien d'un dieu puissant, ta précédente réincarnation a su brider tes pouvoirs,_

_Empêchant ainsi ta résurrection jusqu'à la fin de The Lost Canvas._

_On remarque même que tu ne payes pas de mine,_

_Sur les deux seules pages où tu apparais._

_Les fans t'apprécient uniquement pour ton physique d'androgyne gothique,_

_Et vu le choix de tes réincarnations, on voit très bien que l'hétérosexualité n'ait pas ta tasse de thé._

_Ton armée de larbins n'est pas fleurissante non plus,_

_Entre deux juges psychopathes, et un qui stalke l'un de mes soldats comme un chaton avec sa mère,_

_On peut dire que tu attires les attardés mentaux !_

_La seule fois où t'apparait devant l'un de tes spectres,_

_C'est pour le menacer de mort s'il ne retrouve pas ton corps._

_Et tes dieux jumeaux ne sont guère mieux,_

_A vivre ensemble dans la même boite, on pourrait laisser croire à des idées d'incestes,_

_Sans parler d'Hypnos et de ses mille enfants oubliés, dont il n'en a reconnu que cinq,_

_Pour ensuite les envoyer à l'abattoir pendant que lui prenait du bon temps avec Thanatos !_

_Alors un conseil : retourne sous terre, les morts seraient ravis d'avoir un cirque, _

_Avec ta bande de clowns et toi en vedette !_

**Avant de t'en prendre à mes spectres que je considère comme mes fils,**

**Occupe-toi donc de ton père lui qui, malgré ses origines asiatiques,**

**A su proliférer aux quatre coins du globe avant de sacrifier sa progéniture.**

**Mes soldats ont tous la classe en comparaisons de ta bande de guignols supposés te protéger,**

**Mais qui, à ton apparition, cherchent à te défoncer au profit d'un dégénéré de ta propre armée.**

**Chez moi, aucun ne cherche à me détrôner,**

**Par pitié pour toi je t'ai même offert Kagaho, devenu Ikki,**

**Et tu n'as pas su le traiter avec respect, vu comment Tatsumi se défoulait sur lui !**

**Tu dis que je n'ai que des attardés dans ma team de mâles bons à participer à Monsieur Univers,**

**Mais ne me fais pas croire que tes angelots, blonds dans le manga, n'ont pas aussi leurs soucis,**

**Tu n'es pas foutue de leur venir en aide, préférant ignorer leur dépouille au profit de tes bronzes,**

**Etendus à leur côté.**

**Au lieu de te taper la honte en agissant comme une écervelée,**

**Fais comme-moi : laisse ton armée faire parler ta classe pour toi,**

**Pendant que tu prends des congés dans un paradis tropical.**

**Je ne dis pas que je ne fais rien à Elysion, mais moi, au moins, mon honneur reste impeccable,**

**Aller j'suis sympa, je te loue ma jarre comme chambre d'hôte.**

_Laisse-moi rire devant le ridicule sous lequel tu ne cesses de te couvrir._

_Ce n'est pas en déballant le curriculum vitae de mes erreurs que tu sortiras vainqueur !_

_Je te rappelle qu'à chaque fois que tu apparais c'est pour faire le mal,_

_Si tu étais un être humain, toutes les accusations pour crime contre l'humanité t'inculperaient._

_Tu n'es qu'un personnage conçu pour l'audimat, _

_Même Kurumada a mis du temps avant de se décider à te créer !_

_Ton retard prouve qu'en plus d'être inutile,_

_Poséidon a un sex-appeal surdimensionné par rapport au tien !_

_Pour ma part, je suis là depuis le début, toujours aussi belle et gracile,_

_Toi tu ne cesses de te féminiser sous les coups de crayons de groupies hystériques,_

_Bientôt tu finiras comme Abzu dans Oméga : avec une paire de seins !_

_Maintenant que je parle de cette série, _

_N'es-tu pas blessé dans ton égo d'avoir été remplacé par un antagoniste au nom de barre chocolaté,_

_Et qui souhaite transvaser l'humanité sur une autre planète ?_

_A ta place je retournerai pleurer dans le chiton de la personne chère à mon cœur, _

_Oh pardon ! J'oubliais, tu n'as pas d'amis,_

_Même ta pseudo-sœur a retourné sa veste, pour te trahir au profit d'un homme qui ne l'aime pas !_

**Au lieu de te ridiculiser, va consulter Yoma de Méphistophélès,**

**Il t'annoncerait une défaite cuisante au bout de laquelle tout le monde aurait honte pour toi !**

**Certes je suis un bad boy qui ne doit plus être sur la liste du Père Noël depuis des années,**

**Mais en comparaison de toi, j'ai su évoluer.**

**Ma pauvre nièce, tu es toujours là même avec ta coiffure irréelle et ton éternelle robe blanche.**

**Tandis que moi je reste toujours séduisant, même avec des cernes sous mes orbes cristallines,**

**Tu participe au concours des coiffures les plus ridicules avec tes soldats de la gay pride !**

**Déesse ou pas de toute façon, tu peux pas test, **

**Tout le monde est en admiration au moindre de mes gestes.**

**Je me moque que mon idiot de frère soit apparu avant moi,**

**Avec ton refus de mariage et la gueule qu'il se paye dans Lost Canvas, pas de quoi être envieux !**

**Sans parler de mon cadet qui lui n'apparait carrément pas,**

**Des rumeurs circulent comme quoi ça serait Mitsumasa Kido, et honnêtement, vu sa libido,**

**Cela pourrait s'avérer être vrai, et cela me rendrait intouchable sur le podium des plus beaux !**

**Arrête de vouloir me rabaisser,**

**Ce n'est pas parce que mon royaume est sous terre, que tu me feras bouffer des vers !**

**Alors retourne à ton Sanctuaire et ne me cherche plus d'embrouilles,**

**Ou je serais contraint de te peindre sur mon tableau de chasse !**

Estomaqués, les soldats regardèrent leurs divinités avec la bouche grande ouverte.

-Qui mérite la victoire d'après vous ? Demanda Shun qui fut le premier à se remettre de cette chanson, pour le moins improbable.

/0\0/0\

Non, rien de rien~~

Non, je ne regrette rien 8DDD

A la prochaine tout le monde ! ^^


	15. Guardian's Oracle

Coucou tout le monde !

**Eh oui, un drabble rapide XD Que voulez vous XD**

**Par contre, un pas très très jouasse, mais bon, j'aime faire souffrir Onei. "ricane" Le pauvre XD**

**Bref, merci pour l'avalanche de reviews ! XD (Ma Zexy avait l'impression de se faire agresser de mails XDD)**

Donc du coup, merci beaucoup à **Naidja**, **Guest** , **Popo The King of The Meduses**, **PeregrinTouque** et **Titanic492** ! :3

**Pétard 73 reviews les gens... Vous vous rendez compte ? XD**

**Bref, ce drabble se situe entre Quelle famille ! (drabble 1) et Jalousie fraternelle (drabble 3)**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drabble 15 ou Guardian's Oracle

Quelques jours étaient passés, depuis qu'Hypnos avait ramené ses fils à Elysion. Ces derniers avaient fini par faire chambre à part, cat Thanatos commençait à s'énerver: si les petits monstres venaient dormir chaque soir avec eux, il ne pourrait plus rien faire à son frangin !

Bref, ils avaient trouvé chacun une pièce du temple qui leur plaisait et s'y étaient installés, chacune de ces chambres n'étant que peu éloignées les unes des autres. Instinct de survie, avait expliqué la Mort en haussant les épaules.

"Même s'ils te disent qu'ils t'aiment, il t'en veulent probablement encore, même inconsciemment, et tentent de se mettre en sécurité." Avait-il dit, exagérant les choses.

En réalité, les dieux des rêves avaient toujours vécu non loin des uns des autres, et il était pour eux très compliqué de se séparer de la présence quasi constante de leurs frères.

Chacun essayait de se reposer comme il le pouvait, car l'absence influait sur leur sommeil: Phobetor se rongeait les sangs à propos de ses frères, Morphée n'était pas mieux, Ikelos se sentait triste, Phantasos vide, et Oneiros faisait des cauchemars.

L'Oracle redoutait presque (presque !) le moment d'aller dormir: une horreur pour un fils du Sommeil. Car il rêvait du passé. Et forcément, pas des bons souvenirs...

oO0Oo

(rêve/souvenir)

Un mini-Phobetor se mordillait l'ongle du pouce, nerveux au plut haut point. Ses frères et lui étaient partis il y a peu de l'Olympe: ils en avaient eu assez d'être traités comme des petits machins encombrants au mieux, comme des parasites ou des esclaves au pire. Zeus surtout, avait énervé Phobetor au plus au point. Si Morphée ne l'avait pas retenu, il l'aurait mordu.

...Pas très efficace, certes, mais ça l'aurait détendu.

Ce sale pervers avait osé poser ses pattes dégoûtantes sur Phanta et Onei. Phobetor avait bien vu le regard d'inquiétude profonde et sincère de Ganymède, la constellation du Verseau. [1]

Il l'aimait bien, il était gentil Ganymède.

Bref, Les deux dieux des rêves avaient paniqué et s'étaient réfugiés dans les jupes de leurs plus grand frère, tremblants, le pervers divin les regardant avec amusement.

Cet enfoiré savait bien qu'il était infiniment plus puissant.

De ce fait, Phobetor avait décidé qu'ils iraient dans le monde plus bas. Quand Nyx [2] sortit pour mettre la nuit et les étoiles en Grèce (c'était quand Père travaillait), ils avaient dit au revoir à Ganymède, qui leur avait souhaité bonne chance.

Ils avait ainsi décidé de s'installer quelque part sur Terre (si possible en Grèce), mais avaient finalement opté pour créer une dimension où chacun avait son propre monde.

Ils étaient sensés être en sécurité...

Mais les humains s'étaient jamais bien loin. Ils avaient harcelé les cinq dieux de questions pour comprendre pour quoi de si jeunes enfants (ils étaient si jeunes pour des dieux !) étaient seuls. Phobetor avait finalement craqué, et avait avoué qu'ils étaient des dieux des rêves.

...Dès qu'ils avaient appris leur ascendance divine, les humains avaient tenté de s'approprier leurs pouvoirs et leurs mondes.

Ces mortels pensaient d'ailleurs avoir trouvé la solution pour y arriver. Ils avaient entendu parler d'une légende... Racontant que pour avoir accès au monde d'un dieu des rêves, il fallait posséder ce dieu...

Phobetor ne comprenait pas. Boudeur (il n'aimait pas ignorer des choses en rapport avec ses précieux frères), il se dit que si il était à l'Olympe, il aurait pu demander à Ganymède...

Puis il tilta.

Blanc comme un linge, il se souvint que Zeus disait souvent "posséder" le mortel. Et le dieu des rêves avait une vague idée de ce que subissait ledit mortel.

Non...

Le dieu réfléchit à toute vitesse. Comment protéger ses frères...? Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était soit les enfermer (même s'il ne le ferait jamais) ou bien... Détruire la menace.

...Il était dans une petite cité... ...Cela passerait inaperçu...

N'est ce pas ?

...Phobetor n'avait pas envie de devenir un meurtrier.

...

Mais s'il devait l'être pour protéger ses frères, il le serait, sans hésitation.

Même s'il devait être haï, tué, trainé dans la boue...

Il leur donnerait sa vie. Il se considérait souvent non pas comme un vrai dieu des rêves, mais plutôt comme une sorte de gardien. Alors il détruirait cette cité.

Le blond continua de réfléchir. Puis il se souvint d'une chose.

Un jour, alors qu'Arès embêtait Ikelos et Phantasos (il les traitait respectivement d'imbécile et de femelette), Oneiros avait surgi pour les aider. Le dieu, ricanant, avait tiré son épée en arguant qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs contre un dieu faiblard qui ne savait même pas se battre.

Oneiros avait eu peur. Non pas pour sa vie (un peu quand même), mais surtout pour celle de ses frères. Ce dieu était complétement fou.

Et alors que Morphée s'avançait pour calmer le jeu...

Oneiros appela leur cosmos et fusionna avec eux. Phobetor regarda le phénomène avec les yeux grands ouverts.

Arès haussa un sourcil, peu impressionné. Il leva son épée...

Et reçu une explosion de cosmos pur (provenant uniquement d'Oneiros, qui semblait avoir stocké une immense quantité de cosmos) qui l'envoya balader, atterrissant contre une colonne.

Ou plutôt, explosant la solide colonne en milliers de morceaux de marbre.

Sonné, le dieu de la Guerre préféra s'éclipser, jurant qu'il se vengerait plus tard.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Phobetor continua de mordiller son ongle. Pouvait-il demander à Oneiros de recommencer ?

...Il fallait essayer.

oO0Oo

L'argenté le regardait avec de grands yeux innocents.

\- Faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Faire comme quand tu as battu Arès... Tu te souviens ? Mais dans tout cet endroit... Fit le dieu "gardien" avec douceur.

\- Mais... Ca va tuer tout le monde... Protesta Oneiros, qui n'aimait pas se battre.

\- Tu as vu ce qu'il ont essayé de faire à Phanta' ?

Le dieu des Oracles baissa le museau. Plusieurs humains avaient attrapé Phanta, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, et hors de son monde.

Les hommes avaient commencé à faire des trucs bizarres (comme se frotter contre Phanta) mais Ikelos avait surgit en rugissant, suivit de près par un chien de cosmos furibond, et avait réduit les mortels en pièce, sans aucune pitié. Couvert de sang, il avait serré son petit frère qui avait eu une peur bleue des humains.

Phantaos et Oneiros n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais étrangement, ils avaient senti que cela aurait fait souffrir le blond.

Phobetor continua, compréhensif:

\- Ecoute Onei'... Pour vous protéger, il faut que cet endroit soit détruit.

\- ...D'accord... Fit le gris après plusieurs secondes de réflexion.

Il faisait totalement confiance en son grand frère.

Phobetor hocha la tête.

\- Bien. Je veux que vous attendiez un peu, pendant que j'aspirerais la volonté des humains pour éviter qu'ils ne se rebellent.

\- Mais tu... Tenta Phantasos.

\- Si je ne suis pas revenu au bout de trois minutes, faites exploser cet endroit quand même, coupa le dieu gardien, avec détermination. Je VEUX que vous détruisiez cet endroit, quoi qu'il arrive.

Oneiros le serra avec force.

\- Fais attention... Murmura-t-il.

Les autres le serrèrent également. Phobetor sourit et alla dans la cité.

oO0Oo

Quatre minutes plus tard, Phobetor ne donnait pas de signe de vie, à part un fin fil de cosmos prouvant qu'il était en vie. Mais surement scellé.

Cinq minutes. Morphée, s'efforçant de cesser de trembler, encouragea Oneiros de son cosmos.

Larmes aux yeux, le dieu des Oracles fusionna avec ses frères, et lança son attaque sur toute la cité.

Le cosmos de Phobetor disparu.

Oneiros, redevenu lui-même, fondit en larmes.

\- PHOBETOOORR !

oO0Oo

(Elysion)

Le dieu des oracles se réveilla en hurlant, tendu comme un ressort. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Phobetor fondit sur son cadet, le serrant fort dans ses bras.

\- Shhh Onei, tout va bien, je suis revenu... Tenta-t-il.

Sans succès.

\- J-Je t'ai tué... C-C'est ma faute ! T-Tu es mort ! Pleura l'argenté.

\- C'est faux, un prêtre m'avait scellé... Puis Athéna VOUS a scellé...

La cruche avait senti le cosmos du dieu des rêves.

\- Puis quand j'ai été libéré par l'humain brûlé [3], El Cid m'a tué... Je voulais récupérer la volonté humaine pour vous donner des forces et vous libérer... S'il te plait Onei, calme toi...

Le plus jeune était hystérique.

Les autres dieux des rêves apparurent et calmèrent Oneiros avec leur cosmos. Finalement, ils dormirent tous ensemble, malgré leur étonnement face à l'étrange objet que serrait avec force l'oracle:

Une flèche d'or qui semblait avoir été coupée en quatre, et réparée avec du cosmos...

* * *

[1] Ganymède: La constellation du Verseau, que Zeus a amené sur l'Olympe parce qu'il était le plus beau des hommes... Je doute que ce soit pour lui montrer sa collection de timbres, pauvre Gany XD

[2] Nyx: La déesse de la Nuit, a eu Hypnos et Thanatos avec Erebe le dieu des ténèbres

[3] L'humain brûlé: C'est celui du Gaiden d'El Cid ;pp

**Voilà voilà ! XD Promis, la prochaine fois j'essaierais d'en faire un plus joyeux XD Normalement le 20 y'en aura un ! (priez pour que je le finisse à temps XD)**

Bye ! :3


	16. Le traité (partie 1)

Coucou tout le monde !

Nous revoilà pour une histoire qui prendra certainement plusieurs chapitres, c'est un peu "le fil rouge" de Brainstorming in Underworld :33

_Je m'excuse encore de ma non-présence pour ce drabble :( promis j'essaye de me rattraper_

Bref, merci à **Naidja** et **Titanic492** pour leurs reviews ! :33

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drabble 16: Le traité partie 1

Hypnos se posait une étrange question depuis que ses enfants avaient été excités par le café de son frère. Une question qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé se poser. Parce que, autant il comprenait que Ike pourchasse Phanta (on lui avait expliqué que c'était ce dernier qui leur avait fait boire le café)...

...Autant il se demandait toujours pourquoi Onei avait été attaché et bâillonné. **(1)**

Du coup, lorsque Phanta passa devant lui, il lui demanda l'explication. Le dieu des rêves X lui répondit :

\- Ben en fait on sait pas trop pourquoi on l'a bâillonné, sûrement parce que le café nous a fait péter les plombs... Mais attaché, il y a une bonne raison.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda le plus vieux, curieux.

Phanta prit une pose dramatique.

\- Onei voulait aller au sanctuaire...

\- QUOI ?! Mais vous êtes en danger de mort si vous y allez ! Vous ne faites pas partie du traité de paix !

\- On sait, papa, c'est pour ça qu'on a attaché Onei... Le pauvre, il se serait fait trucider s'il y était allé ! Acheva le dieu des rêves avec une voix larmoyante.

Hypnos blanchit immédiatement. Il fonça vers la sortie d'Elysion en hurlant:

\- SEIGNEUR HADEEESSSSS !

Il n'entendit pas le ricanement de son fils, pas plus qu'il ne le vit se frotter les mains.

Car Phanta était heureux. Son plan était en marche ! Dans pas longtemps, ils seraient en route pour le sanctuaire, afin de modifier le traité pour que lui et ses frères en fassent partie. Il reverrait sa belle chèvre, et Onei reverrait son canasson chéri.

Phanta avait menti. Il savait TRÈS BIEN pourquoi Onei avait fini bâillonné. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il voulait voir Sisyphe et tant pis s'il mourrait, car il l'aimait. Ça aurait été ballot qu'Hypnos ou Thanatos apprennent les sentiments de l'argenté pour le Sagittaire... Phanta n'osait imaginer leur réaction. Mais il espérait sincèrement que tout se finisse bien, et que le chevalier à la flèche d'or s'entiche d'Onei.

Et si Phanta pouvait faire tomber le Capricorne dans ses filets...

Ce serait bien, aussi.

o0O0o

Peu de temps après, comme l'avait prédit l'Illusionniste, Hypnos leur annonça qu'ils partaient au Sanctuaire d'Athéna pour les inclure dans le traité de paix qui liait les différents sanctuaires. Phantasos regarda Phobe et Oneiros blanchir avec amusement. Phobe car il serait entouré de chevaliers (ennemis mortels et surtout givrés du ciboulot) et Oneiros parce qu'il reverrait son Sagittaire. Ikelos regarda Phanta ricaner un sourcil haussé et Morphée eut un léger sourire, que Phanta ne comprit pas, mais tant pis.

* * *

De son coté, Shion appela les Golds pour une réunion. Chacun se dirigea à sa façon au temple du Pope: Mu maudit silencieusement la barrière de sa déesse adorée qui l'empêchait de se téléporter (ils étaient en temps de paix, zut ! Pas besoin de barrière !), Aldébaran rit devant la mine du Bélier qui regardait d'un air agacé le chemin, et ils montèrent avec Shaka. Saga fit le chemin avec Ayoros et Aiolia, son marina de frère étant en "mission diplomatique" aux enfers. DM et Shura étaient au temple des Poissons (et avec ledit poisson), et arrivèrent ainsi rapidement (même si DM les retarda en arguant qu'il n'y avait pas le feu au lac et que le vieux pouvait bien attendre quelques siècles en plus). Dohko était collé à "son bélier" et n'eut donc aucune marche à monter. Milo était glué à son glaçon, et ils montèrent ensemble.

Lorsque Shion leur expliqua qu'Hypnos (avec dans ses bagages Thanatos, bien entendu) allait bientôt venir au Sanctuaire, plusieurs chevaliers ricanèrent.

\- Il va nous expliquer pourquoi il est fou ? Fit DM.

\- Crises d'insomnie, somnambulisme, rêves psychédéliques, infestation de coquelicots... Lista Milo avec un grand sourire.

En effet, depuis peu de temps, d'étranges coquelicots avaient poussé... A même le marbre. Peu avaient osé y toucher: ils semblaient gorgés de cosmos, et résistaient au froid temple du Verseau et aux roses d'Aphrodite. De plus, ils tenaient bien plus longtemps qu'un pavot normal... Heureusement, leur nombre avait lentement commencé à décroitre, comme si la personne qui les avait mit là s'était calmé. Cependant Shion se désolait: avec le vent et les chevaliers courant dans tous les sens (ce qui revenait au même...), leurs graines s'étaient dispersées un peu partout, promettant de nouvelles plantes.

Bizarrement, Ayoros et Shura étaient les plus infestés: il y en avait partout. Vraiment partout. Une fois, Ayoros avait fait s'écrouler une colonne avec sa flèche, avec une grande facilité. Il n'avait pas comprit, avant de voir l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant celle ci: une bonne dizaine de pavots étaient sortis du sol, délogeant la colonne de marbre.

Le Sagittaire ne voulait pas comprendre comment les graines étaient atterries ici. Cependant cela ne le dérangeait pas de se réveiller avec comme première sensation un coquelicot contre sa joue: leurs pétales étaient toutes douces, comme une sorte de soie, et étonnamment résistants. Alors bon, tant pis si les plantes poussaient dans des endroits incongrus (comme le toit de son temple, qui était maintenant magnifiquement coloré, ou dans sa pandora box, qui semblait être une véritable pépinière et avait même fait partir son armure)

Shura, lui, avait tenté de les couper mais abandonné l'idée: à sa grande consternation, les plantes bougeaient ou déviaient son attaque. Il prit soin d'étouffer l'affaire, et prétexta que cela mettait de la couleur dans son temple. Néanmoins, il regarda quelques temps les fleurs avec appréhension, mais elles ne semblaient pas belliqueuses et il se détendit.

Milo avait placé l'incident-coquelicot avec les problèmes de sommeil, car son Camus et Shion avaient expliqué que le pavot était le symbole de Morphée le dieu des rêves.

\- Justement, en parlant des coquelicots... Soupira Shion.

Les golds le regardèrent avec curiosité.

\- C'est pour inclure ses fils dans le traité de paix qu'Hypnos va venir.

\- Je croyais qu'ils avaient été détruits à l'avant-dernière Guerre Sainte... Protesta Mu.

\- On le pensait aussi, mais apparemment Hypnos a réussi à les ramener. Expliqua Dohko.

\- Il a prit son temps tout de même... Nota Camus.

\- Ohhh c'est pour que la cruche à dit ça ! S'émerveilla le Scorpion.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah quand elle a fait une rap battle avec Dédès, elle a dit que le dieu du dodo avait reconnu que 5 de ses enfants ! **(2)**

Tous grimacèrent. Cette journée avait été placée dans la case "mauvais souvenirs". Faut dire que voir la déesse de la guerre et le dieu des enfers rapper, ça choque profondément, dans l'âme. Il n'avaient pas exactement écouté toutes les punchlines de leur déesse, trop occupés à tenter de sauver le peu de neurones qu'il leur restaient, tout les autres avaient grillés durant la chanson. Puis les paroles de Milo firent leur chemin et...

\- OH LA SAL-

\- DM ! Coupa Shura.

\- Mais elle aurait pu nous prévenir cette conn-

\- DM...

\- Ca va, ça va, n'empêche que j'ai raison !

Tandis que les Ors parlaient entre eux, s'indignant que la déesse ne les ai pas prévenu que CINQ DIEUX avaient été ramenés à la vie, Shion soupira et se massa les tempes. Il commençait lentement à comprendre les possibles raisons du craquage de Saga.

\- Ils sont comment, ces dieux ? Demanda Aldébaran, inquiet.

\- On ne sait pas, Dohko et moi ne les avons pas combattu... Fit Shion, embêté.

\- Y sont pervers et aiment les bras. Grommela Shura.

\- Meuh na, y'en a qu'un seul qui l'est, moi je sais qu'il y en a un qui est tout mignon ! S'amusa Ayoros.

\- Pédophile...

\- HEY !

\- Et y'en a un cannibale.

\- Pff, il mange juste la volonté des gens...

Tous les regardèrent, surpris. Les deux Golds clignèrent des yeux, et dirent en chœur, devant les airs choqués des autres:

\- Bah quoi ?

\- ... Fut la seule réaction de Shion et Dohko.

Avaient-ils entendu les voix de El Cid et Sisyphe ?!

\- Bon, eh bien, nous ferons des recherches pour savoir à quoi nous attendre... Acheva Shion, peu assuré. Shura, Ayoros, vos prédécesseurs ont fait des recherches sur eux, fouillez votre temple pour essayer de trouver des documents...

\- Bien Grand Pope. Répondirent ceux-ci.

Plus tard, lorsque tous les golds sauf la Balance étaient partis, Shion réfléchissait dans son coin. Il y a quelques temps, il avait eu l'impression de sentir le cosmos d'un dieu des rêves. Il avait mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue, car la sensation avait été fugace.

Mais peut-être qu'un des dieux des rêves était réellement venu ici, il y a peu... Il avait senti le cosmos au temple du Sagittaire, et puis tous ces pavots...

Le vieux bélier, tout comme la Balance, espérait que les dieux des rêves ne souhaitaient pas se venger de leur défaite.

S'il savait...

* * *

**(1):** Voir le Drabble 12, La tasse :33

**(2): **Voir le Drabble 14, Gods rap battle :33

**Voilà voilà, je vous abandonne sur ça XD La suite viendra plus tard ! *rire maléfique à la Arlès***

Bye !

Zexy et Baka


	17. Flash-Back

Coucou tout le monde !

**Alors, je sais, ce drabble est très court, mais l'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup ce matin... A 2h, dans mon lit, alors bon XD J'avais envie d'écrire une partie assez sombre de l'histoire que raconte note fic, sans pour autant tout expliquer ;p**

**Oh, et ne vous en faites pas, on a toujours pleins d'idées (dont la suite du crossover SouthPark, encore plus de drabbles shootés au pavots, la suite du traité, et même un truc sur les zombies par exemple XD) mais il nous faut le temps de trouver l'inspi pour les écrire ;p**

**Du coup, je me suis dit que poster de minis trucs en dessous serait mieux que de vous laisser plus de temps sans rien du tout :3 Voilà voilà ;pp**

Merci à mgs et Titanic492 pour leurs reviews :33

mgs: Merci beaucoup :33 Oui, vive eux ! XD

* * *

Drabble 17: Flash-Back

Le chevalier jeta un regard brisé sur sa déesse, des larmes coulant de ses yeux. Il siffla:

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi m'avez vous forcé à les tuer...?

Elle débuta, contemplant son serviteur de toute sa faible hauteur:

\- C'était nécessaire. Ils-

\- NÉCESSAIRE ?! Rugit le pourtant calme chevalier. C'étaient des enfants ! DES ENFANTS !

\- C'étaient des dieux ! Coupa froidement la divinité. Ils méritent leur sort.

Furibond, désespéré, le chevalier jeta avec force l'arme qu'il tenait par terre. Elle rebondit avec un tintement de métal, et glissa légèrement sur le sol avant de se stopper.

\- Ils ne méritaient pas cela ! Ils n'étaient pas maléfiques ! Continua l'homme.

\- Ils ne l'étaient peut être pas, mais au fond peut importe, et de plus, tu sait très bien qui ils servaient !

Les larmes du chevalier redoublement d'intensité, et il se laissa tomber à genoux.

\- Ils étaient orphelins ! Tout ce qu'il souhaitaient était d'avoir un père aimant !

\- Suffit ! L'ordre de la déesse claqua. Cesse de penser à eux comme à des enfants ! Ils étaient des dieux, et étaient bien plus vieux que tu ne le penses !

\- Je connais leur âge physique ! Continua le chevalier, furieux. Mais ils n'ont pas grandi ! Ils n'étaient que des enfants perdus au milieu d'une guerre qu'ils ne comprennent pas ! L'un d'eux savait à peine se battre !

\- Silence ! Cette discussion ne nous mène à rien. Retourne immédiatement occuper ton poste, à moins que tu ne préfère être considéré comme apostat.

Le chevalier se releva avec dignité, ramassa l'arme souillée et lâcha, retournant à ses obligations:

\- Je ne dirai rien à mes frère, par respect pour leur foi en vous... Mais sachez que si je demeure à vos côtés, c'est uniquement pour protéger l'humanité...

Et le chevalier s'éloigna, n'attendant aucune réponse de celle en qui il avait un jour cru, pleurant en écoutant les hurlements déchirants de son armure résonnant dans sa tête, horrifiée par son crime, par sa faiblesse et par le fait qu'elle en avait tuée une autre, étrangement semblable à elle, et dont elle aurait pu prendre soin, et peut-être aimer.

* * *

***rire maléfique* Et oui, je vous laisse dans le flou ! Saurez vous deviner de qui je parle ? Mouahahahahaha. (désolée pour la courtitude de ce drabble ;^;)**

Bye :3

Zexy et Baka


	18. Problèmes d'âmes

Coucou tout le monde !

**Eh oui, vous z'avez pas eu beaucoup eu à attendre hein ? XD En fait j'avais commencé ce truc y'a quelques temps et je viens de le finir XD**

Merci à Popo The King Of the Meduses et Titanic492 pour leurs reviews !

PS: Presque 300 vues en quelques jours, 61 visiteurs et presque 80 reviews pour toute la fic... vous êtes des malades les gens, on vous aime XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drabble 18: Problèmes d'âmes

Lorsque Hades avait ramené les âmes des chevaliers des enfers, il avait remarqué quelque chose avec les Gémeaux. Une sorte de petit "problème". L'aîné des jumeaux avait une seconde âme collée à lui. Plus jeune, celle-ci semblait paniquée et refusait de lâcher le saint. Celui-ci, étrangement, souhaitait la garder avec lui. Sur le coup, le dieu des enfers n'avait pas compris. Cette âme parasitait le gold et était la source de beaucoup de ses problèmes. Mais l'or restait campé sur ses positions. Alors Hades accepta de ramener les deux âmes ensemble. La plus jeune de celles-ci s'apaisa lentement en entendant qu'elle ne serait pas séparée de sa bouée.

Cependant, le dieu des Enfers avait prévu autre chose pour eux.

D'autre part, il y avait un problème avec une autre âme. Celle du Sagittaire. Cruchéna voulait qu'il revienne à l'âge qu'il aurait du avoir s'il n'était pas mort, ce qui semblait mettre mal à l'aise le chevalier. Hades lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, lui, et pas sa Déesse. L'âme paniqua: elle n'était pas sûre. D'un côté, si elle revenait à l'âge où elle était morte, ses compagnons allaient le traiter comme un bébé, mais de l'autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment vécu les années où il était mort et n'était donc pas mature à ce point. Tranquillement, Hades lui proposa de le ramener entre l'âge de sa mort et l'âge qu'il aurait du avoir s'il ne l'avait pas été. Ayoros se calma et accepta, surpris que le dieu des enfers soit aussi compréhensif. Il le remercia chaudement et joyeusement (ce qui laissa la déité un peu perplexe) et se laissa faire quand Hades le réintégra dans son corps.

* * *

Mais revenons du côté des Gémeaux. Tous les chevaliers avaient ressuscité et la plupart c'étaient rapidement couchés, bizarrement fatigués. Beaucoup s'étaient endormis par pair, comme par exemple Camus et Milo ou Saga et Kanon, qui refusaient d'être encore séparés. Ils dormirent tranquillement, du moins jusqu'à tôt le matin...

Une petite forme grise, roulée en boule par terre, bougea lentement. Elle se redressa mollement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle écarquilla ses yeux rouges, soudain bien réveillée. Kanon et Saga dormaient à côté d'elle... Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait son propre corps. Paniqué, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, cherchant la sortie. Il se précipita vers celle-ci pour s'enfuir mais s'emmêla les jambes dans sa panique et tomba, provoquant un bruit sourd qui réveilla les jumeaux.

Saga le regarda sans comprendre. C'était lui, sa personnalité maléfique ? Mais comment...?

Kanon, lui, regarda le troisième eux lavé à la javel, puis Saga, puis l'autre... Il se demanda s'il était bien réveillé ou s'il avait trop picolé.

La personnalité se releva d'un bond et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, sous l'œil médusé des deux Gemini. Ceux-ci le pourchassèrent, avant de l'attraper sans autre forme de procès. Le gris poussa un cri de surprise et de débattit avec l'énergie de désespoir, avant de se faire assommer par un Saga désolé.

Quand le gris se réveilla, il était dans la salle de réunion, de nombreux regards noirs braqués sur lui. Après tout, il était la cause de leurs malheurs ! Tous les golds plus Kanon et Shion étaient présents.

Ce dernier tenta de discuter avec Arlès, mais il se contentait de le regarder avec un air hargneux. Les jumeaux se concertèrent du regard. Pourquoi sa personnalité était-elle passée de petit garçon effrayé à... Au Arlès maléfique ?

Shion, lentement mais sûrement agacé par le manque de réponses du gris, tenta une dernière fois de le faire réagir:

\- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as tué, avant d'ordonner ton exécution ?

Les Gémeaux frémirent, tandis que le troisième eux lâcha un:

\- Parce que c'est de ta faute !

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda le Pope, un sourcil inexistant haussé.

\- Grand frère Kanon allait souffrir par ta faute ! Siffla pour toute réponse le gris.

Tous ouvrirent grand leurs yeux. "Grand frère Kanon" ?!

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai instauré les lois du sanctuaire, je n'aime pas l'idée de séparer les jumeaux autant que toi... Tenta le mouton.

\- Menteur ! Rugit l'autre. Si cela te dérangeait, tu étais Pope, tu aurais pu faire quelque chose !

Shion fit la moue. Cela ne fonctionnait pas comme ça !

\- Saga voulait être Pope pour changer cela, et toi tu as choisis le poney volant ! Gronda le gris.

Ayoros de ratatina. Il n'avait pas choisi, lui !

\- Etait-ce tout de même une raison pour assassiner Ayoros et moi et tenter de faire de même avec notre déesse ?

Les yeux d'Arlès se plissèrent à la mention d'Athéna, et devinrent encore plus rouges. Shura baissa la tête. C'était lui qui avait tué Ayoros, pas Arlès.

\- Elle aurait mérité de mourir ! C'est de sa faute si ces lois sont si stupides !

\- Te rends-tu comptes que tu as commis deux meurtres ? Grinça le vert, agacé.

La personnalité se contenta d'avoir un air méprisant pour le mouton et d'achever par un:

\- Je ferais tout pour Kanon et Saga, quitte à tuer la moitié du Sanctuaire.

Les golds grimacèrent. Arlès était complètement givré ! Mais... Il avait l'air de vraiment aimer les jumeaux... C'était très dérangeant.

\- Je te rappelle que tu as enfermé Kanon au Cap Sounion...

Saga ouvrit la bouche, mais son autre lui le devança:

\- Ça, c'était Saga, pas moi ! J'ai plus tard réussi à prendre le contrôle de son corps pour aider Kanon, mais il avait déjà disparu.

Kanon écarquilla les yeux. Alors ce n'était pas exactement lui qui avait réveillé la partie maléfique de son frère ?!

\- Pourquoi tu tiens autant à eux ? Demanda Milo, curieux.

\- Ce sont les seuls que je connaisse et qui m'ont accepté inconsciemment... Fit le gris en baissant la tête.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je savais que si je sortais, vous me prendriez pour un monstre, alors je me suis cloitré à l'intérieur de Saga. Et quand je suis devenu Pope, j'ai eu peur pour Saga, parce que je savais que vous lui en voudriez donc j'ai fait semblant d'être Shion.

\- Donc tu as fait tout ça... Par peur de l'extérieur et des autres, et parce que tu voulais protéger Saga et Kanon ? Fit Camus.

\- Bah oui, fut la réponse du gris, comme si c'était une évidence même.

Les Golds se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, horrifiés. Tout ça à cause d'une stupide loi qui obligeait un des jumeaux à rester dans l'ombre, et d'une personnalité maléfique un peu trop puissante !

* * *

Finalement, ils demandèrent au gris d'attendre dehors (il était surveillé par leur cosmos), afin qu'ils délibèrent de son sort. La réunion dura longtemps, très longtemps, la question étant très épineuse. Au final, il fut décidé de supprimer la loi des Gémini, qui avait déjà causé beaucoup de tord, et de laisser Arlès vivre au troisième temple, sous la surveillance de Saga et Kanon.

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**Bon, ça casse pas des briques mais je fais ce que je peux XD Ze dois m'entrainer mouah... Reviews ? *se prend une brique***

Biz !

Zexy et Baka


	19. L'Apocalypse selon les rêves

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masami Kurumada.

_Coucou tout le monde ! Nous revoici avec un texte sur la fratrie des rêves. Baka en est l'auteur mais je le poste pour elle étant donné qu'elle est dans une zone où le réseau est complètement dissident. Elle n'est pas super satisfaite du rendu mais je mets ça sur le compte de son manque d'assurance (qui s'est quand même amélioré grâce à vous ! :) ). Elle va me taper en passant par ici pour avoir dit ça mais…tant pis xD_

_Merci à Popo The King Of the Meduses, Arcephys et Titanic pour vos reviews ! :3_

_Bonne lecture !_

/0\0/0\

Drabble 19 : L'Apocalypse selon les rêves

Les dieux avaient tous des habitudes un peu étranges et paradoxales liées aux humains. Rien que Thanatos, par exemple. Criant à tout va qu'il les détestait alors qu'il était addicte au café, pourtant une création humaine qui lui avait d'ailleurs attiré beaucoup d'ennuis récemment. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Oneiros et Phantasos aussi n'étaient pas mal dans leur genre. Après tout, les deux s'étaient entichés du chevalier d'or qui les avait tués, et à qui ils avaient fait du mal. Phanta avait arraché un bras à sa chèvre et Onei avait enfermé son canasson dans un rêve. Mais ces deux-là n'étaient pas les seuls dieux des rêves à être "étranges". Morphée avait, également, des goûts hautement bizarres et discutables.

Ikelos, par exemple, ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de ce que lisait Morphée.

\- Mais à quoi ça sert que les humains se bouffent entre eux tout seuls ? C'est plus marrant quand c'est un dieu qui les rend fous ou s'occupe d'eux... Disait-il.

\- Au contraire, c'est amusant de voir les humains non fous ne rien comprendre à ce qui leur arrive, et se faire dévorer sans avoir le temps de comprendre. Répondait Morphée.

Le dieu des cauchemars ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il avisa les images que regardait son grand-frère, et frissonna. C'était vachement gore. Même pour un dieu des cauchemars. Bon bah, au moins, il aura une idée de cauchemar à donner aux humains pour les prochains jours... Peut-être qu'il piquerait les bouquins de Morphée, si ça se trouve il apprécierait.

Phobetor, lui, laissait une grande liberté à ses frères. Mais il espérait que ces livres étranges n'influenceraient pas Morphée.

Celui-ci levait les yeux au ciel et le rassurait quand son grand-frère lui montrait son inquiétude:

\- Je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire que ça va arriver en vrai, et de construire un bunker pour parer à l'invasion, le tout armé d'une batte de base-ball hein...

Phobe n'était que moyennement rassuré. Selon la description de son frère, c'était quand même vachement bizarre. Et puis, c'était quoi le base-ball ? Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre, par-dessus l'épaule de son frère. Du sang, des humains qui hurlent, des... Des entrailles ?! Phobetor leva son regard vers Morphée, qui restait de marbre. On aurait dit qu'il lisait n'importe quel livre normal. Vraiment, c'était bizarre.

Oneiros s'était hérissé comme un chat en voyant les images. Sûrement un héritage félin de son père. Il regarda une nouvelle fois ce que lisait son frère, malgré le regard d'avertissement de celui-ci. Il pâlit d'un coup et battit en retraite, devant un Morphée ricanant.

Oh, il adorait ses frères, mais parfois ils étaient vraiment fragiles.

Phantasos, par exemple, s'était enfui bien avant Onei, dégoûté en voyant un humain se faire éventrer puis dévorer sans autre forme de procès.

Le dieu des oracles se mit à sincèrement espérer qu'il ne voit jamais plus quelque chose comme ça. Et si ça arrivait au Sagittaire... Il ne préférait pas y penser.

...Il était vraiment fleur-bleue...

Mais heureusement que le modeleur lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'une fiction.

Au final, Morphée avait été kidnappé par Sylphide et Queen, qui avaient sauté de joie en voyant le livre. Ils l'avaient tiré dans un endroit où trônait des ordinateurs et l'avaient fait jouer à un jeu qui s'appelait "Left 4 dead". Au début le dieu des rêves n'avait pas compris, mais il avait décidé d'essayer en voyant que c'était le même genre de truc que ses livres. Les deux spectres lui avaient appris comment jouer, et ils avaient commencé une partie.

A la fin, l'Alraune avait fait la tronche en voyant que le dieu jouait mieux qu'eux, tandis que le Basilic imaginait déjà les parties qu'ils pourraient faire (Valentine ne sachant pas se servir d'un ordinateur et Gordon se faisant tuer en quelques minutes de jeu, les autres spectres refusant d'approcher les deux fous)

Hypnos et Thanatos, aussi, avaient réagi en voyant les livres de Morphée. Alors que le dieu de la mort ricanait en voyant l'apocalypse et les humains mourir (Il les aimait toujours autant), le dieu du sommeil faisait une moue dégoûtée. Son jumeau avait contaminé son fils, ou bien ?!

Bref, ledit fils finit de lire tous les tomes de son livre bizarre, The Walking Dead, que ça s'appelait, tandis que tous les humains qui cauchemardaient se retrouvaient dans une apocalypse zombie. Quant à Hypnos, il se demandait encore comment le modeleur avait fait pour se procurer ces bouquins.

/0\0/0\


End file.
